Girl of the Pack
by weregirl21
Summary: *All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot and any OC'S. Warning: May not be appropriate for anybody younger than eighteen. Bella's younger sister's story. Most of the werewolf pack imprints on her. [Paul, Jacob, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, OC]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*All rights go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own the plot, and any OC's. Enjoy, and please comment, fav, and review! I hope to become a better writer someday, and I can't do that on my own.

By the way, this story is a bit inappropriate for anybody under the age of 18. It contains sexual content and cursing. Just giving you guys the heads up.*

I've never been the one to receive so much attention. I was like my older sister, Bella's shadow, and I was fine with that. I enjoyed being invisible because it was what I was use to it. But no matter how hard I tried they refused to treat me like I was invisible, and it became pretty clear that there was nothing I could do to change their minds. I would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

I also wasn't the kind of girl who would just randomly hook up with guys, but Paul Lahote was the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on. As soon as I saw him, I knew that I wanted all of him. With that there came consequences.

"Harder, Paul, harder," I begged as he continued to pound into me as fast as he could.

He began to kiss me along my collarbone, and slowly gave me what I wanted. He picked me up still thrusting into me deeply as he pressed me against the headboard of the hotel bed. Then he practically slammed into me.

I leaned my head back and moaned. He began to say my name. "Clara…Clara….Clara….."

I came over and over again quickly forgetting about the pain a half hour ago. I never thought that I would loose my virginity this way. As we both hit our climaxes for the last time, he bit me on my neck hard. I shrieked loving it.

He instantly pulled out of me his cum leaking out of his cock and onto the sheets. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he growled angry at himself as he scanned my naked body making sure that I was okay.

"I'm fine," I blushed, "I just didn't expect it, but I liked it."

He looked down at his penis something catching his eye. Something red….oh no! I blushed harder. "You-you-" he brushed his fingers through his hair again. For the first time in his life bad boy Paul Lahote was speechless. He cleared his throat looking up at me with an expression of awe on his face. "You gave me-"

I nodded. He smiled at me looking honored. Then he tilted his head down and began to kiss me inbetween my boobies and down and down and down until he reached my pussy. He kissed my opening once.

"What are you-" I was cut off by his tongue. He began to lick me slowly going deeper and deeper and deeper…..I began to thrash around shrieking again. Then I tilted my back, back as I hit my climax. He put his mouth around my whole opening sucking down every last drop until I was dry.

I was breathing heavily by the time he placed me back down on the bed. He laid down next to me and pulled me to him until I was curled up with my head resting against his large chest with his head resting on top of mine. His legs were tangled with my own.

I grabbed his huge cock looking up at his. "I can…you know-if you want-"

He interrupted me kissing me roughly before pulling away. "No its ok," he said and then in a much more serious voice, "you gave me much more than I could ever-"

It was my turn to cut him off with a kiss. He moaned rolling on top of me. We did it two more times before we were exhausted. Checking the clock on the nightstand, I saw that it was eleven thirty.

My Dad thought that I was over at a friend's house. Bella was married now to Edward and was probably turning into a vampire right now.

I yawned as Paul picked me up off the bed, bridal style and walked us towards the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I giggled.

"You are going to be sore tomorrow, but a bath will help," he informed me. I didn't want to tell him that I already felt sore because I didn't regret any of it.

As he placed me into the large tub after making sure the water was warm enough, I began to think about tomorrow. Even though I had no other experiences with this sort of thing, I knew how these things ended. Tomorrow we would go back to our normal lives, and probably never see each other again if he doesn't kick me out after the bath.

I sighed trying to think about something else, anything else because I liked Paul. I didn't know if it was just because of the sex or the fact that he had treated me so nice while giving me a really good time, but I knew that I would think about him tomorrow and probably the next day after that until I meet my lifetime partner. It would be hard to forget Paul.

I sighed. "What's wrong?" Paul demanded as he dipped a wash rag I hadn't realized he had grabbed and put some soap on it.

"Nothing," I tried to smile, but as soon as I did for some reason it made me sadder. I began to tear up trying to cover it up with my hands. Paul instantly dropped the rag into the water and tried to pull my hands away from my face.

"Clara? Clara!" Paul raised his voice desperate and concerned. When it was pretty clear that he couldn't get me to look at him, he climbed into the bath tub sitting right in front of me.

"Come on," he pleaded trying to remove my hands from my face again, "look at me. Was it the sex? Are you hurting? I'm sorry…please just tell me what is wrong, so that I can fix it."

I pulled my hands away from my face still refusing to meet his eyes. "Clara?" he was hesitant.

I took a deep breath then exhaled. "I was just thinking about tomorrow, and how I will never see you again," I said and then began to cry.

He cursed suddenly angry. I knew that he would get mad. This was supposed to be a one night stand and here I was acting immature and letting my emotions get into the way.

I voiced what I was thinking out loud. "I'm just not ready for this," I sobbed. Immediately he was quiet. I was slightly relieved. Maybe he wasn't as angry anymore.

He grabbed my chin gently and tilted it up until I was looking at his handsome face.

He was going to tell me to leave. Then tomorrow he'll go back the same bar where we met and he'll hook up with someone older, much more mature. I began to cry again.

"Please stop crying, I can't stand to hear it," he sounded defeated, sad. I just had to ruin everything.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No I'm sorry," he said his eyes locking onto mine. They were so intense. His sounded calm even though I knew that he was anything but. He was pissed. "When I brought you here tonight I did it because I thought that you wanted it. I never planned on pressuring you into it. I planned on loving you and pleasing every inch of your body."

"And you did and in return I ruined a good time," I said tears trailing down my cheeks.

"No you didn't ruin anything. I did," he insisted rubbing my tears away.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Wasn't he suppose to be mad at me? Yelling for me to get out?

He placed his hands on both sides of my face, lovingly as he starred into the windows of soul. "As soon as my eyes laid on you Clarice Annabelle Swan, I knew that I had met my soulmate," he sincerely declared.

I blinked not believing any of it. I wasn't the kind of girl that guys fell for at first sight. I was Clara Swan cute, quiet with large blue eyes that bugged out because of my big blue framed glasses. I was the girl from the library. I was the girl you went to, to help you out with a project in science class or English.

I have never been called by my first name before. The way he saw me so elegant and beautiful…it was so refreshing. No better than that. More intense.

"I don't know what to say," I began before it dawned on me. "You aren't just saying that so that I'll sleep with you again?"

He shook his head at me. "And here I was thinking that I was treating you like the princess that you are. Clara I am not going to sleep with you until I get to know you. Until you trust me. Until you realize that I plan to wake up with you in my bed every morning. Until you realize that you are the only woman for me."

Is this the Paul that my friends worried about? The bad, arrogant boy? The player?

I didn't say anything as he grabbed the washcloth that had sunk to the bottom of the tub and hovered it over my body. "May I?" he asked. I nodded and put my finger on my bottom lip not understanding what I had just agreed to.

His eyes softened. "You can trust me you know. I am never going to do anything that you don't want to do."

Then he began to wash every single inch of my body. After that he started to talk to me asking me questions about myself before he realized that I was too tired to function. Then he dried both of us off with the same towel before picking me up and bringing me to the bed.

I fell asleep in Paul's arms that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*Stephanie Meyers owns the wonderful world of sparkly vampires, I only own this plot and any OC's. I would love feedback, and some favs would be nice as well. I hope you guys like it.*

When I awoke at first I didn't know where I was. I panicked when I saw a thick tan arm wrapped around my body before realizing it was Paul. He was still asleep. I chuckled when I noticed that his mouth was wide open as he snored. I don't know if you could call it snoring. It was too cute almost like when a cat purrs.

I got up slowly not wanting to wake him. The sun was just rising, and the alarm clock read six o'clock. I knew that I should be sleepy after the long night, but I was oddly wide awake.

I emptied my bladder, and then after looking at my frizzy, blond hair in the mirror, I decided that a shower couldn't hurt. I was humming to myself enjoying the feeling of the warm water on my sore muscles when I heard stomping outside the bathroom door. Ignoring it figuring it was just Paul getting up, I finished washing my body, and then I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair before turning the water off and climbing out.

I put on my short black dress from last night back on, and decided to just trash my underwear. Let's just say I was very affected by Paul's presence.

After stepping out of the bathroom, I stopped in my tracks when I saw Paul. I know that he said that he wouldn't sleep with me until he got to know me better, but after seeing him like this I really hoped that he would change his mind. Like last night Paul was shirtless and wore ripped jean shorts that looked like they had been pants out one time before he cut them until they were knee length, and brown lace up ankle length hiking boots.

My mouth watered. He looked at me once slowly from head to toe before looking away. He cleared his throat looking away.

"Good morning, Clarice," he said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. Or maybe that was just because I was horny. I literally jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I began to rub my core against his growing erection, and he moaned. Then he pushed me away only a little bit. I was still wrapped around him.

"Come on Clarice," he groaned, "I'm trying not to take advantage of you, and here you are throwing yourself at me."

In response I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, kissed his neck once, and then I unzipped my dress just enough so that I could expose my chest. I wasn't wearing a bra. Paul's eyes darkened and he growled once before smashing his lips against my own. Then he kissed a spot right below my jaw line before sucking on it. I knew that he had just given me a hickey. How was I going to explain that to my Dad?

He kissed me all the way down to my collarbone before stopping. I groaned, he chuckled. Then he began to nibble on my boobies giving each one just enough attention.

"Please don't be a tease, Paul," I whined. Trying to tell him what I wanted without actually saying anything I began to unbutton his shorts. He wore black boxers underneath. I pulled them down just enough until he was exposed to me.

"You drive me crazy," Paul mumbled in my ear as he began to pull the bottom of my dress up, and moaned when he saw that I also wasn't wearing any underwear, "but I love it."

He entered me, still standing up. He leaned back a little with his cock still inside of my pussy, and it was almost like I was sitting on him then he began to thrust up into me making me bounce. He placed his arms on the top of my shoulders so that I wouldn't fall off. I came harder than ever before, and judging by the way he drew out my name as he reached his high point seconds later, it sounded like he did too.

After failing at standing, Paul gently placed me on the bed. As I was laying down looking up at the ceiling Paul said, "I guess I have to take a shower now. You could join me if you want?"

"No thank you," I said and he laughed.

I texted my friend, Laurel thanking her for telling my Dad that I would be sleeping over at her house when actually I had spent the night at Paul's.

 **So how did the dare go?** She messaged back instantly. I had almost forgotten. The whole reason I had gone to the bar where I met Paul was because of a dare. Last weekend Laurel, Maya, Nora, and I had had a sleep over at Laurel's house. There we played truth or dare and they dared me to go to Fork's only bar. Maya even got me a fake I.D. and everything. They wanted proof so I took a picture of a beer I had bought, and sent it to all of them. Of course I could've gotten it from somebody else, but they trusted me.

 **Good. I only stayed for twenty minutes though lol,** I lied.

 **Predictable little swan,** she replied back, **where did you stay afterwards?**

Oh shit. She was wondering why she had to tell my Dad that I was staying at her house instead of the truth.

 **I had to stay at a hotel alone. I was a little drunk.** I answered back feeling guilty for lying to her as well.

"Who are you texting, sweet cheeks?" Paul came up behind me, rubbing my shoulders as he kissed me on the side of my neck.

"If you keep doing that we'll never leave," I complained. "I was texting my best friend."

"Cool," he said twirling me around like royalty until I was facing him. I grinned up at him. He smirked down at me. Even when he wasn't smirking it looked like his dark brown eyes always were. His black hair was messy and damp. "Can I take you on a date today?"

"How about tomorrow? My Dad is probably wondering where I am at," I said.

"You are going to tell him about us, right?"

"Of course. I won't tell him what happened last night, but I'll tell him that I'm going out with you tomorrow," I said.

"Don't want the sheriff to know that I deflowered his little girl," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Right."

"How about I pick you up at five o'clock tomorrow, and we swap numbers, so that we can talk and text before then," he suggested.

"Deal," I said then hesitated with what I was about to say next.

"Just say it," he urged me.

"Say what?" I blinked up at him.

"Whatever it is that is on your mind," he clarified.

"Well I know that I may be asking a lot when I say this, but I was just wondering if we could be exclusive," I said.

"Exclusive?"

"Like we only date each other, nobody else. Oh and we don't keep it a secret," I explained.

"You better not be dating anybody else," he sounded angry.

"I take that as a yes then," I smiled.

"Hell yes!" he said wrapping his arms around me as we walked out of the hotel room. "You are mine."

It was surprisingly sunny outside as Paul drove me home in his old black car with brown leather seats. He parked at the corner of my street where my Dad couldn't see us, and we parted after a heavy ten minute make out session. I hoped that none of the neighbors had seen us.

He didn't say anything as I got out of the car. He simply just looked at me, and smiled. It was sad almost like he missed me already. I beamed back and waved before walking off.

It was a eight o'clock on a Saturday, so my Dad was off work and currently reading the newspaper at the kitchen table when I came in. He put the paper down when he saw me, and checked the time on his watch.

"Back already?" he asked. "Did you and Laurel have fun?"

"Yeah we did, but don't get me wrong I escaped as soon as I could," I joked feeling awful about lying. It went against everything in my nature, but I couldn't tell him about what happened between Paul and I. He would ground me for the rest of time.

"Well Carlisle called me this morning. He said that Bella is feeling better, and that we could see her this afternoon," he changed the subject. Unlike I Dad didn't know about vampires.

"Cool!" I said excited knowing what this meant. Bella's time as a human had passed. I would now meet the vampire Bella which was a good thing. This is what she wanted all along, and I was glad that she was finally getting it.

For the next few hours I stayed up in my room that I had once shared with Bella before she got married and moved out, and read a book I had just checked out from the library and texted Paul. I learned a lot about him. He was nineteen years old, two years older than me, and he was currently working with his friend from the La Push reservation, Jacob Black. Jacob use to have a huge crush on my sister, and they hung out a lot. They were currently starting their own mechanical business, and it was doing pretty good, improving fast. It was called "Jacob and Paul's Garage." He also worked part time at a car wash on the reservation where he had to actually wash cars with his own hands. I would love to see that, and he promised that he would wash my car sometime.

I told him about myself as well. I was had one last year of high school, and then I wanted to go to college and become a registered nurse. Preferably I would like to work at a hospital. I told him about the books I read, the music I listened to, and the school softball team I planned to try out for again. I was a really good pitcher.

An hour before Dad and I were supposed to go visit my sister, I decided to take another shower since Paul and I had had sex this morning. I didn't want the vampires to tell what I had been up to. Of course Edward could read my mind, I just hoped that he wouldn't. Usually, he respected his friends and family's privacy. I also dressed in more casual attire.

The Cullens live in a large mansion with floor to ceiling glass windows on the side of the house, wrap around balconies, and only a little light wood paneling. Dad knocked on the front door and then we waited patiently. Carlisle was the one to answer the door with a polite yet tense smile on his face.

We walked into the house, where Edward and Bella stood waiting for us in the living room. For a moment, I didn't notice the changes in Bella. Her eyes were still brown, but there was something wrong with the color.

She must be wearing contacts to hide her red eyes, it dawned on me. She was also a lot paler, and more beautiful. Her hair was longer, thicker with natural red and golden highlights.

"Bella," Dad couldn't believe his eyes. It was easier for me because I knew the truth about what the Cullens and now Bella were. Bella approached him slowly. I had talked to her enough to know that she would have issues with her thirst for a little while.

"Hi Dad," she said. He reached out and hugged her. She tensed before hugging him back gently. When she pulled away she looked over at me and beamed, her eyes brightening.

"Clara!" she squealed running over to me. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme who was holding something came into the room watching Bella cautiously on high alert. We hugged before she pulled away glancing towards Edward expectantly.

"We would like to introduce you to somebody," Edward said grabbing a baby from Esme's arms. He walked over to us, so that we could see who he was holding better.

"This is Renesmee," Bella said grabbing Renesmee from Edward's arms and cradling the baby in her own. Renesmee touched Bella's face with the palms of her hands briefly and let off the most adorable laugh ever.

She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. She had thick brown hair already, a full set of teeth, pink cheeks, and familiar brown eyes. I gave Bella a questioning look. She gave me one back trying to communicate something to me without saying anything out loud. Somehow, someway Bella had given birth to this baby in a couple of months.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bella asked an unreadable expression on her face. I knew that me holding her would mean a lot to her.

"Of course," I said reaching for her.

"Be careful she bites," Emmett warned.

Renesmee was a lot sturdier than I thought she would be. She looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes, and began to make a bunch of random sounds. She was probably trying to tell me about her day. As soon as I held her I knew. One day, I wanted to be a mother. I pictured what Paul's and I's baby would look like before realizing that it was probably a little too soon.

"Who's baby is this?" Dad asked looking at Renesmee as I rocked her back and forth in my arms. I could tell that he was mesmerized as well.

"My uncle and his wife brought lovely Renesmee into this world before they passed away in a car accident," Edward replied. I could tell that he was lying. This baby was Bella and Edward's. I was almost sure of it.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Dad said. We hung out for a little while longer. Dad held Renesmee for a little bit while he watched the football game with Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. Esme disappeared into the kitchen coming out moments later with popcorn for my Dad.

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella led me outside. We stayed on the front porch due to the predictable rain. They told me everything. Renesmee was Edward and Bella's baby which meant that she was half human and half vampire. She preferred human blood, and she was growing really fast.

To lighten up the mood, they also began to brag about her. "Her hair is already so thick and curly. I brush it everyday," Rosalie informed me.

"Like Edward and I she is also gifted. When she puts her hands on your face she can show you whatever she wants to. Her thoughts, a random picture in her head…" Alice said.

"She's telepathic," I said awestruck, "she's like a super baby."

"Yes," they all agreed.

Half an hour later, we went back inside so that I could eat lunch. Esme had made Charlie and I sandwiches. I thanked her.

"No need," she waved me off smiling warmly, "I love taking care of my family."

For the next several hours Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and I watched a movie, went to check on Renesmee, painted our nails, saw Renesmee again, did our hair, played with Renesmee, and then we tried on things from Alice's closet. She had a lot of brand new designer clothing, and ignoring my protests, she gave me several different outfits claiming that I looked better on me than her. I doubted it.

Around nine at night, Dad said that it was getting late. We agreed to come back soon, and then we left. At night as I laid in my bed at night I looked over the text messages Paul had left for me.

I simply messaged him goodnight and looking forward to our date the next day, I closed my eyes falling asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*Thank you to all of the people who faved and followed my story so far. All rights to Twilight go to Stephanie Meyers. I only own the plot and any original OC's. Please don't be afraid to comment. I'm not a vampire, I don't bite, lol.*

The next morning as I was eating breakfast at the kitchen table, Dad eyed my neck suspiciously. Uh oh. "Is that a hickey?" he asked pointing to a familiar red spot.

I dropped my silver spoon into my bowl of cereal. Milk got on the table's surface. I got up, grabbed a few paper towels, and cleaned it up. "No its not a hickey, just a bug bite," I said not meeting his eyes. He made a humph sound, but didn't reply.

"I trust you, Clara. I trust you. Don't break it," he said looking me straight in the eye before walking off.

I gulped. "Okay," I said quietly not sure if he heard me. Then I looked down at my barely touched breakfast not wanting anymore of it. When I first woke up my stomach hurt, but at the same time I was hungry.

Sighing I grabbed the bowl, rinsed it own, washed it, dried it, and then finally put it away. My phone rang. Thinking that it was Paul I grabbed realizing at the last second as I swiped to accept the call that it was my Mom.

Oh shit. She would know that something was up. "Hi, mom," I answered.

"Clara!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't sure if you would be up so early since its summer and all."

"I only have a week before I go back to school," I grimaced.

"You're a senior, so one more year and then you'll be off to college. My little girl growing up so fast," she teared up.

"Save it for the graduation," I joked.

"Hardy har-har," she said, "how is Bella doing? Your father?"

"Bella is feeling better. She isn't sick anymore," I didn't know if I should mention the baby figuring that Bella would've told her if she wanted for her to know, "Dad is great."

Dad came in to get another refill of coffee. "I'm getting older," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"That's just awesome! Just great! I love hearing that you guys are all alright, and tell Bella to give me a call. We have to catch up," she continued.

"Ok," I agreed.

"Bye, call me again soon," she said.

"Bye mom I love you," I said before hanging up.

After that I texted my friends to see what they were up to. Maya was busy with school soccer, they start a couple of weeks before school starts and Laurel was shopping with her sisters for last minute school supplies.

Nora was the only one available. We agreed to meet up at the one of the only restaurants in town which was also a truck stop around noon. For now, I went upstairs to shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and get dressed.

After I was done, it was ten o'clock. My stomach growled. I was hungry again. Frowning I went back downstairs, and grabbed a granola bar eating it in three bites.

Then I turned on the television and watched some rerun of the Vampire Diaries. God I just love this show. After watching an episode and a half it was eleven forty five. I was going to be late.

Sure enough, Nora had already found an empty booth as I entered the diner. When she saw me she smirked.

"I thought you had stood me up," she got up to give me a hug. She pulled away sitting back down.

"You? Never!" I sat down across from her. Nora is tall and with long skinny legs and arms. She has dark brown hair and rare emerald green eyes.

"What are you getting?" she asked scanning the menu even though we both knew it by heart.

"I think I'll get the bacon cheddar cheeseburger and fries," I told her. She considered it before noticing something else.

"Oooo….I'm going to get a cheese steak sub," she said. We ordered and then we continued to talk.

Sometime during our conversation after we had received our food I told her, "I'm going on a date tonight."

Her eyes widened. "With who?" she was sitting on the edge of her seat, excited.

"Paul Lahote," I answered.

She nearly tipped her chair backwards before sitting up again. "You are dating him?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked slightly offended. She crossed her legs and began to twirl a single strand of hair around her finger.

"I used to date him back in the eighth grade," she said nonchalantly.

"Really? Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked not knowing what to do with this piece of information. I felt like I had broken the sister code even though it wasn't my fault. She had never said a word about the guy besides telling me that I could do better.

She shrugged. "It wasn't anything serious. We just hooked up a few times, and then it sorta fizzled out."

Even though it killed me to say it I had to. "I'll cancel if you want me to," I said.

She looked up at me and tried to smile. "No its ok. I'm over him. Just know that he only wants to get in your pants."

After that I put more than enough money on the table to cover my meal, hugged her, and left.

I wished I was one of those girls who could do the right thing, call Paul, and tell them that well that past two days have been great especially that first night, we would have to stop seeing each other. But I was too selfish, and I was really, really into Paul. But was he really only dating me so that we could hook up again? Because I couldn't do that. It was either all aspects of the relationship both physical and emotional or nothing.

When I got home, it was around one thirty. I had three and a half hours before my date with Paul. I couldn't wait. Dad was home with a fishing pole in hand. He was just about to leave to go hang out with Billy. I told him about my date with Paul.

"If you told me two years ago that you were going to see that boy I would tell you to get your butt right back into that house, but he's changed since he started hanging out with Sam. Be careful and you should be home by nine o'clock," he ranted.

I drove to La Push where Paul agreed we would meet up. He gave me an address to his friend Sam's place telling me that all of his friends would be there and that he wanted to introduce me to all of them. I was nervous for so many reasons.

Sam's place was an old two story white fixer upper. I barely remembered Paul telling me that he wanted to fix it up real nice, and that he planned on eventually marrying his girlfriend of three years, Leah Clearwater and making this their home.

As I got out of my sister's old orange Chevy truck that she had given to me, I starred in awe at he large front porch with the roof overhang and whicker furniture barely noticing all of the shirtless, tan, black haired, brown eyed boys spilling out of the house. I saw Paul right away. The other five I didn't know, but I recognized them as part of the tribe that lived on this reservation.

I stepped up onto the front porch, standing in front of them. They like Paul were so much bigger and taller than me. Each one of them had their sole attention on me. It made me even more nervous.

"Hi I'm Clarice Swan. Paul wanted me to meet you guys," I introduced myself.

They continued to stare at me. Two of them stepped forward one with the curly black hair and kind brown eyes and one who I recognized as Jacob, the boy Bella use to hang out with while the Cullens were away. They took turns sniffing my hair.

"Mine," they moaned. I stepped back my heart beating erratically in my chest. Paul's body began to vibrate.

"Calm down Paul! I will kill you if you shift and hurt her," the largest guy out of all of them said. He also looked a little older. I realized that he must be Sam.

What did he mean by shift? My arms began to shake and I grew cold feeling like something bad was about to happen. "Calm down its okay," another guy with the boyish face said stepping forward.

He grabbed me pulling me into him gently until my face was pressed against his chest. He began to rub my hair, occasionally finger comb it as he pulled a few strands behind my ear, soothingly. "Your fine, you're safe," he reassured me.

Why wouldn't I be? And why did I find this so comforting? I felt the sparks I had felt the first night with Paul and instantly I was guilty. I wasn't this girl who lusted after more than one guy.

"PAUL STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Sam shouted again. Paul was vibrating much more violently now his teeth gritted.

I couldn't explain what happened next. One second there was Paul and the next he shimmered and grew fuzzy as a silver wolf took his place. I grew lightheaded, and began to grow sick as the wolf stalked towards us his eyes zeroed in on the boy's arms around me. One of the boards on the porch snapped and broke because of the wolf's weight. One second I was hugging the boy with the cute, boyish face and the next I was pushed behind him. The boy who had been comforting me seconds ago now stood in front of me acting like a shield.

The last guy I had yet to meet, the quiet one took the boy who was now protecting me place hugging me to him. I was too shocked to tell him that this was unnecessary.

"Its okay," he cooed to me, "nothings going to happen to you. That wolf will never hurt you, and we would never let him regardless."

As the silver wolf took on the boy with the boyish face, Jacob who was right behind him shifted into a larger russet wolf. He sprang on top of the silver wolf teeth bared as they rolled off the front porch into the yard.

My vision grew blurry as my breathing became more ragged. "Sam," the quiet boy said supporting most of my weight, "I think something is wrong with…"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because the next thing I knew, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

*I only own this plot and any OC's. All other rights go to Stephanie Meyer. Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I was starting to get bored with the story lol, and its my own! So that's when I knew that I had to change it up a bit. Tell me what you think what you liked, and what you didn't like so I can take that into consideration for future chapters.*

 _ **Leah's POV (Point of View)**_

When I was younger, and first met Sam I had the biggest crush on him. He didn't see me the same way as I saw him until we were teenagers. We held hands then kissed occasionally when nobody was looking. I enjoyed going on dates to the movies and bowling. I also enjoyed talking and listening to music with him in his bedroom. When we got a little older things got more serious. The dates usually consisted of going to fancy restaurants, and then sleeping over at his cabin. Back when I knew that he was all mine, that eventually we would move into his two story white fixer upper, I always wanted to take things to the next step because I couldn't wait to experience it all with him. Now I wished more than ever that we could rewind back when I was his Lee- Lee for just one last day, even if it meant suffering through the Titanic with him again when we were teenagers.

The future that I had planned for us abruptly changed one night as I made my way to Sam's house, the one we had yet to move into because he had said he had a surprise for me. I was pretty sure I already knew what the surprise was. Before now I still lived at my parent's house with my little brother, Seth. Now most of my stuff were packed away into large brown boxes on the back seats except my clothing which was in two suitcases in the trunk. I was almost positive that Sam was finally going to propose to me, and that I would be spending tonight and all of the nights after that in his new home!

I couldn't be happier. Sam represented everything good in my life. He was my past, my present, my future, and now hopefully my fiancé.

When I pulled into his driveway, it was eight thirty at night. I was forty five minutes late because when he called me an hour ago to let me know about the "surprise" I hadn't taken a shower yet that day, and my wild black hair desperately needed to be brushed out. A little makeup couldn't hurt either. I didn't want him to reconsider popping the big question.

When I walked into the house, friends and family don't need to knock, immediately I could tell that something was wrong. For one thing, it was quiet even though I knew that all of the guys were here. Second, the reservation's doctor, Lily was here talking to five very concerned guys, Sam being one of them.

As I ran over to Sam to give him a hug, I hesitated when I saw him stiffened. He stopped talking to the doctor for a moment to address me even though I could tell that he really didn't want to. "Hello, Leah," he said making me blink.

He hasn't called me that since the first time we met. He always called me Lee Lee. I began to panic. "Is everything alright? What's wrong?" I asked desperately trying to put the pieces together. Was he mad at me? Oh shit, where is Paul? Is it him? Did he get hurt while he was on patrol as a wolf?

"Paul is fine," he answered my questions that I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud. He paused. "Look Leah we need to talk."

I was nodding like one of those bobble head figurines. "Yeah about the surprise," I winked trying to lighten up the mood while also letting him know while reassuring myself that I knew what he was up to.

He looked away, not meeting my eyes. "Sam? What aren't you telling me?" I demanded before turning to one of the guys. "Embry what is going on?" I asked him.

"Um...you know Paul's girlfriend-" Sam interrupted him with a glare. Embry gulped, continuing on. "I think Sam should be the one to...explain."

"Really smooth, bro," Quil teased him, "Don't want to upset the she wolf."

"Seriously, Quil its been two months since I've shifted into a wolf. When will you give it a rest?" I sighed frustrated.

"Its not Quil's fault that you've become more emotional since shifting into a wolf, Leah," Jacob smirked.

"Jared! Quil! Cut it out," Sam shouted startling Leah in the process. Both wolves bared their necks in submission. Usually, Sam wasn't this tense, and didn't mind the joking around as much.

Lily rose her eyebrows. "Now may I give my verdict in regards to sleeping beauty upstairs in the master bedroom?"

"Who is asleep up in the master bedroom?" I turned to Sam. "Please tell me its not Paul."

"I think you should just tell her," Jared spoke up, "she'll find out eventually."

"Dang, Jared! The first time you speak, and its to sell Sam out," Quil shook his head, "remind me not to tell you anything ever."

"Well technically imp-" Embry began before Jacob elbowed him. "excuse me _it_ goes without saying."

"Who imprinted on who?" I asked knowing what Embry was about to say. Everybody looked towards a surprisingly nervous Sam waiting for him to say something.

"Well if you don't say something I will," Lily said, "Its only fair since I started this mess. Forgive me I'm old. Only the young have anything to hide. Once you get to be my age you forget about whatever secrets you may have had."

"Leah," Lily said waiting for my attention. "I'm only going to say this once."

"Oh my fucking god," Quil said burying his face in his hands.

"I can't believe this is happening. Doesn't she know that she's digging her own grave?" Jared said unbelieving his own eyes and ears.

"She already has one foot in it," Sam said loud enough for only us wolf shifters to hear. He almost never joined in on the fun when the boys were joking around.

As much as I wanted to her what Lily was about to say, I couldn't believe that the guys were being so disrespectful. "Be nice," I hissed at them.

"Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Lily glared at the guys before turning back to address me, "Leah six of the wolves standing in this very house tonight have received a blessing. All of them have imprinted."

 _They all found girls tonight to imprint on? I've never heard of that before...wait did she say six wolves?_

"That means..." I said glancing over at a sad yet sheepish looking Sam. Tears blurred my vision, but just as the sadness came, red hot anger crept in. I blinked the moisture in my eyes back. "Where is this _sleeping beauty?"_ I asked seeing red.

Before they could do or say anything I was racing up the large wooden staircase at supernatural speed. The master bedroom hit the wall hard, damaging the dry wall as I stepped inside. I didn't notice Paul who sat in the corner of them room in a rocking chair eying me warily.

All I saw was the girl buried underneath a white duvet that I had picked out with her blond hair splayed out upon the pile of red pillows, her eyes closed, her dark lashes casting shadows on her cheekbones as she peacefully slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

*All rights besides this plot and any OC's goes to Stephanie Meyers. Remember to **review, fav, and follow** please. If you don't like the story enough to read one more word, then tell me what you didn't like. I'm a big girl, I can handle the truth lol. If you faved and or followed my story tell me why. Somebody break the ice.*

 _ **Paul's POV (Point of View)**_

I've always hated Leah and now I have a reason to. She barges in here after my imprint fainted, and almost made me shift lemme tell you, and just stands in the middle of the room with her hands fisted. I know that its hard finding out that your loved one, in her case Sam, imprinted on another, but she will not take it out on what is mine, even if she is the reason that Sam lost interest in Leah.

I jumped up onto my feet reaching Leah in two long strides. "What the hell, Leah?" I said.

She was mumbling something. I only made out some of the words even with my supernatural hearing. "He imprinted..didn't see...so ugly...ruined my life...no future with him...no Lee Lee...sleeping beauty...hurt her...

"No you will not hurt her!" I yelled wrapping my arms around Leah's slim yet strong body.

"Let go of me you freak! Let me go or I'll kill your imprint too!" She shouted. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, and she was clenching her jaw.

"Leah I hate to break it to you, but there is only one imprint," I said not being able to help myself. Sometimes I can be an ass.

She stilled momentarily in my arms. "What do you mean there is only one imprint?" she began to sweat profusely, shaking. I knew what this meant. She was about to shift if I didn't calm her down. "SHE IMPRINTED ON ALL OF YOU!" she bellowed.

"Listen Leah-" I began right as the rest of the guys came barging on. "one day you are going to meet somebody, and then we will all have one big laugh about it."

"I'll be laughing when your guys whore's brains are spilling out on the floor," she said with an evil smirk.

That was it. Even Sam didn't mind when I put Leah out of her misery with a single punch. He was usually the good guy, but I could tell that he like all of us were getting nervous with her around our mate. I still can't believe that Jared, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and I all imprinted on her. I want to get mad about it, but I can't. It just feels so right.

"I didn't know that Leah could be that cruel," Jared said with a shudder.

"Her boyfriend just met somebody else, his soulmate to be exact," Quil snorted.

"Sam, you have to do something!" Quil said looking up at his alpha, pleadingly.

"We have to kill her. You heard her. If we don't she's a threat to our mate, and she could hurt her," Jacob interjected before Sam could say anything.

"I'm with Jacob," I spoke up.

"Me two!" Jared said along with Quil.

"We can't. Imagine how that would affect Clara or Seth! There has to be another way," Embry pointed out.

"Embry's right," Sam said using his strong and deep alpha tone, "its going to be hard enough to convince Clara that we can all be in a relationship with her, killing Leah will only make her feel guilty. Not to mention Seth. He just shifted, so he isn't emotionally stable."

"He already lost his father, he can't loose his sister as well," Jacob said. I can't believe this! Predictable Jacob. Doesn't have the balls to follow through.

"Well if you guys won't end her then I will!" Quil said taking a step forward. Immediately he was stopped by Jared, Jacob, and Sam. It was then that Quil sent a grin in my direction. Sometimes I can't help but like that moron.

While everywhere was distracted I bent over where Leah lay on the ground, and imagined myself with a mouth full of sharp werewolf teeth and fangs! They appeared seconds later. Then I bit Leah's neck making sure that the bite was deep and fatal. I almost forgot about Embry until he was pulling me off of Leah, and then tackling me to the ground a few feet away from her.

"Jacob please take Clara out of the room. NOW!" Sam ordered. Once Jacob with a still sleeping Clara in his arms, had gone downstairs to the kitchen, Sam said in his commanding alpha tone one that none of them could resist, " _Leah shift!"_

"No!" I shouted still stuck underneath a very stupid, Embry. God, when this was all over I was going to kill Leah, and then him. I don't care if he's Clara's mate as well. She'll get over him. I'll keep her happily distracted, so that she'll never spare Embry another thought. Maybe I'll blindfold her this time...

"Don't forget that I can here you, bro," Embry said tapping his forehead. Shit, wolf telepathy.

"Get out of my head, you dumbass!" It was then that Leah completed her transformation. She was always a little slow at shifting. She never really got the hang of it.

The bite that I had given her slowly sealed shut. Well fast when compared to the average time it takes for a human to heal from a bite like that supposing they don't die first, slow in a wolf shifter sense. Embry quickly got up off of me and got out of the way and just in time too, as Leah sprang jumping on top of me her weight causing us to both fall to the floor. I think she broke my left leg, and a few ribs. Before the guys could get her off of me her teeth tore into the flesh around my neck.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was her wolf grin pointed down in my direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

*I own the plot and any OC'S. Besides that all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. Thank you to everyone who has followed, faved, and or reviewed my story! Keep it up.*

 _ **Clara's POV**_

When I awoke I almost had a panic attack. The last thing I remembered, was introducing myself to Paul's friends. After that it was kind of a blur, with a dreamlike/nightmarish kind of way. I remembered boys that I didn't know with their arms wrapped around me, one silver wolf, and one russet brown wolf. How strange.

Now I was laying down in Paul's lap on a couch with a pink floral print on it. There were other obnoxious sounds too, mostly the television.

"What happened, Paul?" I asked looking up. Only it wasn't Paul's face that towered over me. This face had two intense black eyes with thick, dark lashes, red lips turned up in a smile as he saw that I was awake, and dimples. It was Jacob Black, Bella's best friend.

Immediately I sat up sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "Where is Paul?" I demanded to know.

Jacob shrugged, slowly getting up and stretching. "I dunno. Around here somewhere. All of the guys are. We've been worried about you, sweetheart," he said, "now it is eight o'clock in the morning. What do you want for breakfast?"

I jumped up onto my feet. "Oh shit my Dad was expecting to see me hours ago!"

His eyes widened. "I guess you should call your Dad, and I'll cook us breakfast. What would you like?"

"I don't think that I'll be staying. What should I tell him?" I looked up at him desperately.

He scratched the top of his head, confused. "Maybe the truth?"

"You are no help!" I stomped outside to the front porch to talk to my Dad in private. There was a turquoise porch swing. It looked brand new. I decided to sit in it as I waited for my Dad to pick up.

As the phone rang and rang, I thought about what had happened last night. I remembered passing out, but why? Maybe I dreamt about the wolves?

Dad answered on the forth ring. "Clara where have you been, missy?! I have been so worried that I called in sick today. What happened? And don't tell me that you were at a friend's house. I called Billy first to see where you were, and when he didn't know, I called all of your friends and they didn't know either. However I did find out an interesting piece of information from your friend Maya. She said that you actually hadn't slept over at her house Saturday night, and that you had stayed at a hotel. Have you been seeing any boys? Which hotel are you at, so that I can pick you up?" He was angrier than I had ever remembered him being. He was seething.

"Dad, I'm at Sam Uley's-" I began before he cut me off.

"What the hell are you doing there, Clarice?"

"Paul wanted to introduce me to his close friends. I had just told them my name when I fainted," I confessed, "While I was out, Sam let me sleep on his couch." I left out the part where I was lying in Jacob's lap. I was still confused and slightly angry to find myself in that position.

"Why did you pass out?"

"I don't remember. My memory is kind of fuzzy. I'll have to ask one of the- Paul. I'll have to ask Paul what happened," I replied.

"Well I guess that was nice of Sam to let you stay over at his place. I still don't understand why nobody called me."

"Me neither. I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Its ok, Clarice," I almost blew out a breath of relief when Dad continued, "because you aren't going out on anymore dates for a long time, and that's final."

My heart kind of broke. I wouldn't be able to date Paul. I don't know why the news affected me so strongly, but it did. I knew in that moment that Paul and I although we may not be forever, we still have an unfinished story in the works.

"Dad I can't do that," I said quietly.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he ignored me.

"Dad I really, really like him," I admitted.

"Tell that to your mother once she finds out about all of this. I'm not angry at you, but I just don't think that you are ready for all of this yet which is understandable. You are only seventeen years old. You have your whole life ahead of you to date boys."

"Paul isn't just any other boy."

"I'm not having this talk with you. Save it for your mother. Okay I'm in the car now. Give me the address."

"There isn't going to be another boy after him, Dad," I said surprised in how confident I sounded.

"I'm not doing this with you too. You and your sister, I swear you gals are the two very different people except when it comes to obsessing over boys. Its once you meet a really handsome guy you sell your souls to the devil. _That's it! He's the one, Daddy! So what if he left me without a single goodbye, and didn't tell me where he was going? We are soulmates, and did I forget to mention that we're also getting married? Daddy we just adopted a little girl. Isn't that great? I know it's a little too soon, and that the odds are already stacked against us, but how is a child going to hurt? Look isn't she adorable?"_

Its official. Bella and I have officially driven our poor, father to insanity. "Dad please stop with the little girl voice," I giggled.

"Where are you?"

"I'll tell you if you continue to let me date Paul."

"Two weeks." I whined knowing what that meant. I was already grounded for two weeks, and if I continued to argue, he would slowly increase the sentence.

"Fine, fine," I sat rattling off the address.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," he said. I hung up, put my phone into my pocket, and walked back inside. I was greeted by the strong scent of bacon cooking in the air, but no Jacob. He was no longer in the living room, and the television was turned off. I heard some rattling sounds in the kitchen and sure enough everybody was in there, all of the guys from last night including Jacob and Sam and the others that I didn't recognize. Including a very old lady I didn't know. She has cotton candy like silver hair, her skin was weathered, and her eyes even with the lines and bags around them were still a sharp brown the color of the coffee she was currently drinking as she sat on a bar stool.

When Paul saw me, he ran over to me, and gave me a big hug spinning me around in a circle with my legs in the air. I felt like a five year old. For a moment, I imagined what our kid would look like when he or she was five years old. Hopefully they would take after their father. Maybe if we had a boy he would have an olive complexion, blue eyes, and dark brown or black hair. They would most likely end up with brown eyes instead of blue ones. They would barely look like they were my own.

He placed me down after a few grunts from the other guys. "Relax guys just hanging out with my girl," Paul teased, but there was an unreadable look in his dark brown eyes, almost mocking.

Was that whole show for them?

"What happened last night? Why did I pass at?" I asked Paul. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, not knowing what to say. He made eye contact with the others, pleading for them to do something.

"We'll tell you everything that you need to know, but first I believe that introductions need to be made," the quiet one said.

"Way to go, man, but you forgot one thing," the one with the boyish face snorted.

"Yeah what is that, Quil?" So the one with the boyish, round face and green eyes was Quil.

"Your name," Quil said while everybody laughed.

"Oh right. Sorry. I'm Embry," he blushed.

"Its ok," I pressed my lips together trying not to smile. They were all so close knit, and cute in an awkward kind of way. I hoped that they wouldn't pick on me like that.

"I'm Jared," the one with the kind brown eyes, and curly hair said with a goofy smile as he checked me out with an unashamed expression on his face. I gave him a tight lip smile back, glaring slightly. He began to look up at the ceiling.

"If you didn't already know I'm Sam Uley," Sam who was frying up some eggs said glancing up at me, and grinned while burning the eggs in the process.

"Um…the eggs," I said pointing at the stove.

"The uh…what? Oh!" He frantically began to get the eggs out of the pan with the spatula. "I was making these for you while you were talking to your Dad. Shit, shit, shit."

"What did you tell us about cussing, Sam?" Jared shook his head in mock disgust.

"Such a hypocrite," Embry added.

"I don't listen to fucking Sam's fucking rules. Give me those goddamn eggs before they get fucking cold," Quil said. I was laughing so hard that my shoulders shook.

All of the guys looked over at me in wonder, momentarily distracted. "What have you never seen a girl laugh before?" I joked.

"And she finally talks. Quil say something else stupid so that she'll talk again," Embry said only half kidding.

"I don't think it works that way guy," Jacob shook his head. I had gotten so distracted by them that I forgot what I had wanted the answer to beforehand.

"Well now that I know everybody….exactly what made me pass out?" I asked nervously.

"You don't remember anything? Not even the wolves…." Jared started. My eyes widened. So either I talk in my sleep or I didn't make that I up!

"You guys are werewolves," I declared.

"Wolf shifters," Quil corrected in between bites of the burnt egg.

"Why don't you look surprised?" Paul asked.

I shrugged. "I guess once you learn about the existence of vampires, the rest is easy to accept."

Then the front door flew open. Sam and a few others stood in front of me protectively even though I knew who it was. My Dad was here to pick me up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

*All besides this plot and any OC's goes to Stephanie Meyers. Remember to review, I try to reply to every comment, fav, and follow for more updates. Enjoy!*

When my Dad came to the front door of Sam Uley's house, which was unlocked, he didn't even bother knocking. He pushed the door open until it hit the wall and came storming over in my direction. Sam looked disappointed as he noticed the dent my Dad had created on the wall. I squeezed his arm, and made eye contact letting him know that I would fix it somehow, and not to worry. He shook his head at me and mouthed _no its ok_ and smiled.

I would have to get use to all of this smiling. No wonder people who knew of Sam's little gang, as Bella use to call it, referred to them as goody tissues. They were all smiles and no cussing allowed kind of people. Well besides Quil and Paul. They were also wolf shifters. To be honest, what they were didn't really bother me. I already knew that vampires existed this was just something else to add to the mix. If they didn't half shift into monster like hairy men who eat people, which I doubted they did, I was ok with it.

It was until my Dad stood in the doorway of the kitchen that I realized that he was wearing his uniform, and he was armed. I raised my eyebrows at him, understanding. He did say that he called off work today. I felt guilty for what I put him through. He doesn't know where I am for twelve hours, and when I call him the next day I tell him its because I passed out. Yeah that clears everything up, not.

"How are you feeling, Clarice?" My father asked me. I assumed that he probably rehearsed all of this in the cop car.

"I'm feeling good. I really don't know what came over me Dad," I lied, its not like I could tell him about the existence of wolf shifters, "I'm sorry."

He nodded his head over and over again, not really believing me. "That's good. By the way I'm going to take you to the hospital," he informed me.

I blushed. "I'm fine, Dad."

"Well I think its better if we get everything checked out," he explained.

"Maybe I can call Carlisle and request to see him if he's not too busy."

"Maybe," my Dad agreed, "Clarice go wait out by the car while I talk to Sam for a second." His eyes were already sizing up the guys. I rolled my eyes behind his back, but listened.

Five minutes had passed, with me standing outside, Dad in there, and I was starting to get worried. None of the guys deserved this. This was my fault for lying about what happened last Friday night. For the first time in my life, I couldn't wait to turn eighteen and become an adult. There would be none of this secrecy. I would be away at college, and I would have enough money saved up from working at the Piggly Wiggly, that I would be able to cover some of the tuition. Then again unless I went to the community college in Seattle which was an hour's drive away, then I wouldn't be able to see Paul as much.

I made a deal with myself to not think about all of these things until I got my results back from the colleges I already applied for in my junior year. My senior year was about to start in three days, and I couldn't wait to get it over with. My Dad came out of the house then looking alright. As he drove us to the hospital, I tried to tell him that I didn't need to see a doctor. That I just fainted and that girls use to do that all the time in the Victorian Era when they wore tight corsets.

He didn't budge. He stood firm on his decision to take me to the hospital. However, he did end up calling Carlisle like I had asked, and Carlisle said that he wouldn't mind seeing me.

After speaking to us in his private office, Carlisle declared that I was alright, and there appeared to be nothing wrong, but if it happened again to let him know. "I told ya," I said as my father drove us home in his cop car.

"Three weeks," was his only reply. Yeah I couldn't wait until I was eighteen. Even though I was grounded I was still allowed to go to work. After a long afternoon spent in my room, I left at three forty five to cover my shift which starts at four o'clock at the Piggly Wiggly. Originally, I had wanted to work up at a book store in Port Angela's, but my Mom declared that it was too far away, and that it would take too much time away from me that should be spent on schoolwork. The only other place to work and the sole grocery store in Forks was the Piggly Wiggly. I'm not complaining. I get paid eight dollars and seventy five cents an hour.

After my shift at the Piggly Wiggly ended at nine thirty, when the store closes, I left and decided to get me some icecream at the Dairy Queen. My Dad would probably get upset, but I was really craving a large banana split. When I got there the line was long like I knew that it would be, but hoped that it wouldn't.

I didn't want to get into anymore trouble. A little disappointed I walked back towards my truck, and stopped surprised when I heard my name called. I turned around spotting Quil jogging towards me. He was actually wearing a shirt this time, jeans, and white converse.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? I've been trying to call you all day long, and then here you are showing up to the date that I had in mind for us before you didn't answer any of my calls. I'm glad you didn't stand me up," he said way too excited and thrilled to see me considering we only met last night. Wait a second...he had my number? Did Paul give it to him? I was surprisingly not angry. I liked Quil a lot.

"I'm grounded for four weeks which is why I wasn't able to talk to you on the phone," I explained.

"Its no big deal. Well it is for me, but..." he shook his head. "Anyways, what did you do?"

I hesitated. Even though I knew that he wouldn't care that Paul and I had spent Friday night at the hotel, the thought of telling him made me uncomfortable. He would know what happened. That Paul and I had been up to some naughty things.

"That bad?" he asked.

I nodded looking down. For the first time, I noticed the large banana spit he held in his large hands. I licked my lips, closing my eyes as I imagined what it would taste like.

He smiled. "You like banana splits too?"

"Yes, I love them. I came here to get one after work, but the line is too long and my Dad-" I began before he interrupted.

"Its ok. I can share," he smiled gesturing over to one of the round wooden tables, "why don't we sit over there?"

"I would, but my Dad is probably expecting me."

"Then take it," he said softly, "I can go buy me another one."

"Oh no, no! That's not why I told you-"

"Clarice Annabelle Swan if you don't take this dessert right now, I will throw it away."

"You wouldn't..." My eyes widened. He nodded smugly. "Well if you insist..."

He held out the banana split for me to take. I took it thanking him, and then pulled a 20 out of the back pocket of my jeans. "You are not just about to pay me for the banana split," he said horrified.

"I owe-"

"Me nothing."

"There has to be something you want in return."

"You are right. I want you to sneak out of the house, and come visit me," he said giving me his address.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

*All rights to the original plot, characters, and world of Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyers. I only own this plot and any OC's. Remember to **review, fav, and follow, please** thank you!*

Of course, I didn't go to Quil's house. I like him, but at the same time, I barely know the guy. However, during the day while my Dad was at work, I hung out with Paul, and more times than not the other guys were there. All of them Jared, Sam, Jacob, Embry, and yes Quil. It made things awkward. Although I felt oddly safe and happy when I was around all of them, a thought I was ready to confront yet, I wanted some alone time with Paul. I wanted to have private conversations, and fool around a little bit.

The first day of school came around, and passed. The only class I had with any of my friends was PE with Maya who I was currently mad at. She was the one who started the whole stupid dare where I go to a bar, and spend at least twenty minutes there. Of course I did spend a little more than twenty minutes, and winded up in a hotel with a guy I barely knew, but still. Under the first signs of pressure, she just broke. And it wasn't even a big deal or anything besides the fact that I lied to my Dad about it. Its not like she's a virgin Mary or anything.

We ended up having lunch together after PE where she tried to apologize. "Clarice, I'm so sorry. I just, you know I suck at lying," she said her hazel eyes wider than usual. There were also dark circles under her eyes.

"Its ok. I guess I know who not to spill all of my secrets to," I said and she laughed. "I'm not joking," I said and she coughed back her round of laughter into her palm.

After that I began to chow down on the two slices of pizza I had bought in the cafeteria. I was hungrier than usual. My appetite had definitely increased. Maya would occasionally look up at me stunned at how much I was able to consume, but she tried to hide it with a smile. She didn't like making anybody feel uncomfortable.

By the second day of school, I was starting to feel sick. My stomach felt icky, and I couldn't eat a single thing for breakfast which was crazy. I loved breakfast. Sometimes I would cook up two sausage biscuits, eat them both, and then that would be all for the day. Not healthy, I know.

When I first arrived at school, I made a beeline to the restroom. I ran into the first empty stall I saw, closed and locked the door, and emptied out my stomach which wasn't much. After that I started puking up water. Somebody knocked lightly on the stall door.

"Are you alright?" a stranger's voice asked.

"Perfect," I said sarcastically instantly feeling bad. She was only trying to be polite, and check up on me to make sure that I wasn't dying. Everybody else could give two shits.

"Well...ok then," she said and began to turn around. I knew this because I could make out the shoes she wore, black boots and how she spun around in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Tessa," a guy said who sounded like he was hovering in the entrance of the girl's bathroom. The girl with the black boots, I knew now as Tessa walked towards him. I instantly grew sad. I wished that Paul and I went to the same school. Heck, I wish we were the same age, so that we could both go to school together!

After another week of the continued morning sickness which took place at my house, and not at school, thank the universe, I was growing worried. Not only was I ill, but I had missed my period, and it was always on time. It has never been late.

I work at the Piggly Wiggly on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. On Monday a little over two weeks since Paul and I had, had sex and I lost my shield of innocence, I bought something for the first time during my Piggly Wiggly shift. A pregnancy test. Shortly afterwards I left with the test hidden in the waistband of my jeans, and my green cardigan covered it hiding it from view.

It was approximately ten o'clock at night, when my assumptions that I was pregnant was confirmed. I almost had a little mini panic attack in the bathroom as I starred at the pink plus sign. My life was officially over, and even though Paul didn't know it yet either his was too as soon as my Dad finds out. My health and my wellbeing, basically me from now on comes second next to this child. I'm no longer living for just myself.

"Honey, are you alright?" my Dad asked knocking on the locked bathroom door. I jumped a little wiping away the tears that had cascaded down both of my cheeks.

"I'm fine," I said making sure that my tone was light, and that I kept all of the emotions I was feeling right now nerves, grief, and nerves buried deep inside my throat making sure that he could only hear the happiness. I was happy, a little bit. A part of me had been brought to life and I was dying to meet him or her. At the same time, I wished that it wasn't happening now.

"Okay, I ordered pizza. One pepperoni, your favorite. It should be delivered here any minute now," he told me.

"That sounds great."

After he had retreated back downstairs in the living room to watch some baseball game, I went to my bedroom and shut the door. For the first time since my sister had gotten married, I called her on my cellphone. I knew that the first person that I should tell about the pregnancy is Paul. My baby daddy. I giggled not being able to help myself. It just sounded so funny. Baby Daddy. Baby Daddy. Then I realized that I was also his baby momma, and that instantly stopped the giggle fest. This was reality. This was actually happening.

"Hello," Bella picked up the phone.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Clara, why are you whispering?" she sounded amused. "By the way you are on-"

"I'm pregnant," I said softly knowing that if I didn't say it now, I wouldn't be able to get it out.

"-speakerphone," it sounded like she was choking. Can vampires even choke? Well, I guess they can "Yo-u- you're-"

"Pregnant," I finished her sentence or an attempt at one.

"How? And Edward is standing right over my shoulder. He wants to know who the father is, so that he can drain him of blood. _Edward that isn't very nice! It takes two to tango_."

"Remember about how I told you that I was seeing somebody," I began.

"Yeah and I also remember how you wouldn't tell me what his name was either when I asked," she said.

"Well...his name is Paul Lahote."

"What you are dating, Paul? He's he's...nevermind. Is that why you were asking me about werewolves a week ago?" she questioned.

"Yeah he kind of confessed. Well his friends did," I said.

"Wow."

"Yep."

It was silent for a few moments before Bella said, "I just can't believe that you are pregnant. Are you sure?"

"I've been having morning sickness for a little over a week now, I missed my period, and my pregnancy test results came up positive," I exclaimed.

"Have you told Paul yet? Mom? Dad?"

"No you were the first person I told."

After a few moments of silent I admitted, "Bella I'm scared."

"Don't be. Everybody makes mistakes," she reassured me. But with him it didn't feel like a mistake. It felt so right, almost meant to be, predestined, but that's also coming from a teenage girl who lost her virginity to some hot stranger she really likes, and then finds out a few weeks later, that she's pregnant with his wolf baby. Yeah, I'm not exactly a reliable source. But who knows? Maybe what little relationship Paul and I would grow as the months pass, and having this baby, this bond would make us stronger. Maybe I was right. I have to have hope or otherwise, I'll go insane.

"Do you think that they'll be friends? Renesmee and my child?"

"A wolf and a vampire, sworn enemies. That would be interesting. Maybe they could prove everybody wrong, that vampires and werewolves can get along," she mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe they can be kids and I don't know play tag and hide and go seek," I said.

"Clarice Annabelle Swan if you decided to get pregnant, so that Renesmee could have a playmate around her age, as much as I appreciate it, your efforts have been wasted. She's already walking," she said.

I pictured the tiny yet strong baby that was nowhere close to walking in my mind. "Already, but when I saw her a little more than a week ago, she couldn't even crawl," I protested.

"Yeah, I know she's growing up so fast. Edward and I think that we might have to turn her into a vampire."

"But she already is one..." I was confused.

"She's half human half vampire," she corrected me, "but when she comes of age and we give her some of our venom, she'll transition into a full vampire. She won't possess any human traits."

"Oh, well, good luck, and tell Renesmee that her Aunt misses her and that she'll see her tomorrow," I said.

"Wednesday," Bella corrected me, "somebody still needs to tell her baby daddy, mom, and dad that she is expecting."

"I wish that I could do it like how you did. Just have the baby, and say that its one of Paul's deceased family member's. _He had nowhere else to go! We are the only family he has left, and we just couldn't say no. And by the way, ignore the chocolate brown eyes. Its not only a Swan trait._ "

Bella was laughing by the time I was finished. "Bye I gotta go," she said. Then she hung up. Sighing I got up and opened my bedroom door to go downstairs, and see if the pizza was here yet. I had barely eaten anything all day long, and I was starving. I could probably eat a whole pizza.

I stopped when I saw my Dad standing right outside of my bedroom door. I took one look at him, and I knew. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, his face was red, and he had squeezed his hands together into fists. He knows that I am pregnant, and he is pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

*All rights to the lovely Cullens, the werewolves, and the twilight world that I am currently borrowing belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I own any OC's and this plot. By the way this is a short chapter just to clear some holes in the story up. Please remember to **review, fav, and follow**!*

Paul POV

After Leah shifted into a wolf and healed after threatening to kill our imprint, Sam commanded her to shift back into her human form. Then he looked her right in her teary eyed eyes and told her in an alpha voice none of us could refuse, to leave. She did and she cried in the process not like anybody cared. I was just glad that she was gone. She wasn't allowed to come anywhere near Forks or even this state, or else.

The reservation's doctor, Lily told us that Clarice was fine, and that she fainted only out of shock. The next morning, she was drinking coffee in our kitchen as if nothing had happened like she almost hadn't started a war. When Clara's father came to pick her up, we were about to tell him that Clara had already been checked out by one of our own doctors, but he seemed so insistent on her going to the hospital. After they left, we all agreed that we wouldn't tell her anything else about the werewolf thing, not even about the imprinting until she was ready. We didn't want her freaking out.

Clara never even asked why Jacob and I had fought. We asked Lily about this, and she said that it was probably because she was in denial and probably already knew the concept of the whole imprinting thing, and how she affected our lives, but again was in denial of it. She also said that it could be because she's a little scared of me. Clara's afraid that I would hurt her. It made me angry, not at her, but at myself. I vowed to prove to her that I would never hurt her like that, that she didn't have to worry. I would never lay a hand on her.

Other than that we haven't heard from Leah since, and its not like she could break Sam's alpha order and come back. Seth was a little disappointed, but he understood. He was a good kid. When I have a son with Clara, I hope that he'll turn out like Seth, not a motherfucking son of a bitch like myself.

Its been a little over a couple of weeks and everything has been great. It still feels like its just Clara and I, not Clara, I, and the boys, because she doesn't know that she has five other soulmates, which I love, but the boys loathe. They've been growing closer to her, and I can tell that they've been lusting after her, and sometimes I've caught her looking over at them in that special way. I don't know if I sound like a jackass for saying this, but no matter what I'll always be her first, and her last.

However, its only a matter of time before she finds out the truth.

It was early one Tuesday morning when my cellphone rang. It was Clara, so I answered right away. I sleep with my phone on the nightstand next to my bed, so I was still lying in bed and yawning when I picked up.

"Hello, sweet cheeks," I said.

That was when I heard it, a familiar crying noise. I shot up out of bed, and began to pace back and forth. If she kept it up, I didn't care what she said, I don't care how her dick of a father reacts, I'm going over there to pick her pretty ass up.

I would bring her back here to my fucking place, and we would live here until Sam's motherfucking huge ass fixer upper was fucking ready. He was already talking about moving her ass in there. He never mentioned us, her other soulmates but it was a fucking given. Wherever the hell she goes we fucking go. We a goddamn package deal.

"What's wrong? Whose ass needs some major butt kicking? Who made you cry?" I demanded to know in my most softest yet angry tone. I didn't want to scare her again.

"I'm-I'm in my c-c-car," she stuttered.

"Baby, listen carefully to me. Pull over," I told her, "you are too upset to be driving right now."

"Ok," she hiccupped. God could she be any fucking cuter? "I just pulled over."

"Where are you? I am going to pick you up and take you to my place," I said praying that she wouldn't protest.

"Ok," she said again and then rattled off her location.

"I'll be there shortly," I said, "Bye love."

It was until I got off the phone that I realized that I called her "love." That was a new one. I had never said that before. Huh. Was I in love? No, I don't think so, but I know that I'm pretty darn close.

Her truck a shitty orange Chevy that was parked on the side of the road, five miles away from my house, use to belong to her older sister, Bella. Now she inherited the damn thing. I would have to talk to Sam about getting her a better vehicle, one she deserves. Since he was alpha of the pack, he had access and owned most of the reservation's old money, the money our ancestors had been saving up for years just for us wolf shifters. Who better to spend it on than our future?

At first when I got out of my car, I didn't see Clara. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized that she was crouched over in the driver's seat her hands covering her face. She heard me coming and rolled down her window.

Don't get me wrong she is the sexiest most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, but in this moment, she looked like shit. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. Her hair was so messy it looked like I had just recently fucked her.

Or Quil, Jacob, Sam, Jared, or Embry...

Stop it, stop it, not yet she needs you, I told myself.

"My Dad kicked me out of the house," she said her tone surprisingly calm. I had to fight from shifting I was so angry. Wasn't her father suppose to be cherishing the little time left he had with his daughter under his roof? He didn't know how lucky he was to have somebody so sweet and patient.

I had to stop myself from shifting into a wolf right then and there and hunting his sorry ass down.

"Ok, so you are moving in with me," I said and stopped myself from adding _and I'm never letting you go back to that dumbass. He'll pay._ Afterall he is her father, and I'm pretty sure that she cares about him.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm only going to stay for the night," she said then hesitated picking at her fingernails, "you know if that's ok with you."

"Of course," I said then added, "why don't you just move in with me? I'll never kick you out, push you for sex unless you want it, or anything. I just want to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," she said defensively.

"I know you are independent, but how is me offering you shelter, coffee every morning, and anything else you could possible want change that fact?"

"Fine, I'll move in with you," she smiled and opened the door of the truck and hopped out jumping into my arms.

"I love it when you jump on me," I kissed her on the nape of her neck making her moan.

She rolled her eyes. "Lame comeback, babe," she said pecking me in the lips. I was about to kiss her back, when I first smelt it. I looked down at her flat stomach and then back up at her dazzling blue eyes.

"Are y-you," I cleared my throat. Man up, Lahote, I told myself. "You're pregnant."

"How did you know?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I can smell our child," I explained and then I said very slowly, "I am going to be a father."

"You are going to be a father," she confirmed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 ***All rights besides this plot and any OC's goes to Stephanie Meyers. Yay, we reached the double digits. I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review, fav, and follow this story.***

I stopped when I saw my Dad standing right outside of my bedroom door. I took one look at him, and I knew. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, his face was red, and he had squeezed his hands together into fists. He knows that I am pregnant, and he is pissed.

"Dad…." I began before stopping not knowing what to say next. Maybe he hadn't heard the part where I said that I was pregnant. Maybe he just heard us refer to Renesmee as Bella's daughter. Although he probably already kind of knew because its pretty obvious.

"Don't you Dad me. I came up here to get some advil when I heard something interesting," he said his voice rising.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers," I mumbled even though I knew that now wasn't the time.

"Don't even start! You've been going behind my back, sleeping with boys like some little tramp, and now you've gotten yourself fucking pregnant!" He screamed at me.

I opened my mouth about to say something, and then stopped. My lips were pointed down into a frown, and I was afraid that any second now, I was going to start crying.

I was going to be a mother, and I felt like I could barely take care of myself. How could I take care of a baby? What did I have to offer, besides carrying it for nine months? I'm a senior, and I work at Piggly Wiggly. I didn't want to live with my parents forever. But how could I afford a child in the near future? Could I even go to college now?

"I just can't fucking believing this! I raised your ass better than this! Just wait until I tell your mother!" He shouted before grabbing me from the back of shirt, dragging me down the stairs, and tossing me outside. He also flung my truck keys out the front door, and I had to duck so that they wouldn't cut my eye. "Get out! I don't want to see your face again!" Then he retreated inside and slammed the door shut.

I cried, and once I had calmed down a little bit, I got up and grabbed my truck keys. I thought that no matter what I would always have my Dad to help me, to be there for me. Of course, I knew that at first he wouldn't react well to the news, but never at my worst did I imagine my Dad kicking me out of the house.

If my own father can't be there for me then who can?

As I was driving, I thought about who I should call. There were two rational options, my mother being one of them and Bella. With the first I was afraid of the same rejection I faced with my father, and it wasn't like I could stay over at her house tonight. She lives in Jacksonville, Florida. That is on the opposite side of the country.

The problem with staying over at Bella's was that none of them slept other than Renesmee, and judging by the conversation I had with my sister twenty minutes ago, she wouldn't be for long. It would feel weird, and I didn't want to intrude.

I decided to call Paul. When I was around him I had clearer, more rational thoughts.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello, sweet cheeks," he said making me smile momentarily while in my miserable state. Couldn't he call me something else, something more classier?

 _But why? Even your own Dad admitted that you are a tramp_ , I thought to myself.

I began to cry harder.

"What's wrong? Whose ass needs some major butt kicking? Who made you cry?" Paul demanded in an aggressive tone. For some reason, it made me think about the silver wolf and the russet wolf tumbling off of the front porch, and into the yard. I never asked Paul about that because by now it was too late, and he was almost never that aggressive.

For some reason, I couldn't answer his questions. At least, not over the phone.

"I'm-I'm in my c-c-car," I stuttered.

"Baby, listen carefully to me. Pull over," he said his tone immensely softer, more gentle, "you are too upset to be driving right now."

"Ok," I hiccupped accidentally. God, how embarrassing. "I just pulled over."

"Where are you? I am going to pick you up and take you to my place." I had to stop myself from sobbing at his words. He would take me in. He wouldn't kick me out.

 _Until he learns the truth._

"Ok," I said in response.

"I'll be there shortly," he stated, "Bye, love."

After he hung up, I starred down at my smart phone for a long moment. Did he just call me "love"? Is it possible that he feels the same way as I feel towards him?

I love him, and he might love me.

I sighed a breath of relief when I caught sight of Paul's black car. He parked right behind my truck before hopping out. His eyes were full of deep concern, and questions.

"My Dad kicked me out of the house," I blurted out. Like that one day when he attacked Jacob, he began to vibrate. I leaned back further into the vehicle afraid he was about to shift into a wolf. At the same time, I felt silly for doing so. A part of me knew that Paul would never hurt me.

"Okay, so you are moving in with me," he said in a matter of fact tone one that implied that there were be no further arguing about it.

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness. We only met two and a half weeks ago! He is nineteen and I'm seventeen. We are barely adults. I am not even legally considered one. Plus, even though my father kicked me out, I don't think he would be too happy after finding out that I moved in with my baby daddy if he even cares anymore. Who knows how my mother would react? Like my older sister, she was full of surprises.

"I'm only going to stay for the night," I said then I hesitated and started to pick my fingernails, "you know if that's okay with you."

"Of course," he immediately replied then added, "why don't you come move in with me? I'll never kick you out, push you for sex unless you want it, or anything. I just want to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," I said defensively. I could. I didn't call him because I had no other options. There's always that one hotel in Forks. Of course, my Piggly Wiggly salary wouldn't cover me staying there for long, but….I called him because I didn't want to be by myself tonight. I've never slept in an empty house. Plus, Paul makes me feel comfortable. He feels like home.

"I know that you are independent, but how is me offering you shelter, coffee in the morning, and anything else you could possibly want change that fact?"

His eyes were full of hope. He really wanted me to move in with him. I wanted to move in with him. Besides reality which I was sure would come back into our lives eventually, what was the problem?

"Fine, I'll move in with you," I smiled and opened the door of the truck and hopped out jumping into his arms.

"I love it when you jump on me," he kissed me on the nape of the neck making me moan.

I rolled my eyes again. "Lame comeback, babe," I said pecking him on the lips. After I pulled away, he bent his head down again. I was almost positive that he was about to kiss me again, but then he stopped short. He sniffed the air between him and I once before looking down at my stomach, then back up at me. He was awestruck similar to the first we met.

"Are y-you," he cleared his throat. "You're pregnant."

"How did you know?" I asked, suspicious.

"I can smell our child," he explained with a goofy smile on his face. Then he stated very slowly, "I am going to be a father."

"You are going to be a father," I confirmed.

Then I giggled surprised and thrilled at his enthusiasm. It was so much better than I imagined it would be. I thought that I would have to convince him although neither of us were ready for a child right now, that this really was a good thing. But he was already taking it so well.

Paul lived in a small log cabin nestled into the woods on the reservation. It was cute with a tiny, concrete stoop with a lawn chair on it and a potted plant, a fern. Inside it was not as messy as I thought it would be, but still you could tell that a guy lived here on his own.

There was a large charcoal gray two sectional couch in the forty square foot space that served as a living room. There was also a huge flat screen television, and a selection of CD's stacked up on the floor. From what I could tell he liked rap and he had a few favorites, Kanye and Drake.

There was a cute, country arch way that led into the kitchen. The kitchen was cute, and located all on one side of the house. There were only six white cabinets in total, a yellow dishwasher that I doubted worked, a washing machine, no dryer, and a college sized stainless steel refrigerator. In the middle of the room were a round wooden table and a couple of chairs to eat at.

There was a hallway located right off of the kitchen. The first room on the left was a bathroom, then there was one tiny spare bedroom across from that, and then you just kind of ended up in the master bedroom. It was an open space. There were no doors and it looked like it was missing a few walls.

Against one wall was a king sized bed with a black comforter. There was a single nightstand, no dresser, and two closets. In between the two closets was another opening, no door, and by the looks of it, it led into the master bedroom.

"So what do you think?" he asked nervously shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Its very homey," I said and he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

*All rights go to Stephanie Meyers besides this plot and any OC's. Its only been four days, but it feels like forever since I've updated this story lol. By the way does anybody like the Vampire Diaries or the Originals tv series? If you do check out my new fanfic "Girl of the Originals." Kind of like this story, there are mates. [Elijah, Klaus, OC] Anyways remember to **review, fav, and follow!***

Paul and I hadn't said much since we got to his house. I wondered how he was taking the news about us expecting a child together. I hope he wasn't freaking out in the inside like I was.

As we both laid in his bed, I was very much aware of how the room was dark and the moon casted shadows along his strong bare chest. I shouldn't be thinking this way. This is how I got into this mess in the first place. His eyes were closed even though I knew that he wasn't asleep yet. He wasn't relaxed enough and his forehead was tense giving him a temporary wrinkle. Still he was as cute, and hot as ever.

I tried to think of something to make him feel better. But what was I supposed to say? We were having a baby, something I knew that either one of us wasn't ready for. I haven't even graduated from college yet. He has a home, but he makes just enough to support himself until he builds his business up to its highest potential. Who knows how it would affect us, as a couple? Its only been two and a half weeks. I bet he's already thrown the idea of us having a relationship away because what if we don't work out? What about our child?

I should back off and we should just become friends, for the life growing inside of me. We need to learn how to cooperate for the future, and there shouldn't be any risk factors like us for example but... ** _I love him._**

I love the way he looks lying down next to me, and better, how I know what he's thinking. I love having a bad boy, that's a gentlemen around me. I love how he's fun, and spontaneous, protective, and loyal, but there's something missing. For a moment, I think about his friends Jared, Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Embry. When I'm around all of them Paul included, I feel whole. Its horrible I know, and I've been trying to ignore that feeling which will be easier once I have another mouth to feed.

"Paul?" I called his name out hesitantly.

"Yeah," he responded immediately.

"Do you still want me?" I asked very bluntly.

"What kind of bullshit question is that? Of course I want you. I would have to be either a dumbass or gay not to," he replied.

"Okay."

He shook his head amused.

"Are you nervous about being a father?" I whispered.

He turned his head to look over at and address me. "I am nervous, but there's a little you growing in there so..." he shrugged as if it were that simple.

"Its also a little part of you as well," I reminded him.

"Don't mention it," he said with a smile, "hopefully he takes after you. Good, calm, smart, sweet."

"So you want a son too?"

"Yah, I guess I do," he grinned and then surprisingly rolled over on top of me. I squealed as his hands began to roam all over my body. It was also exactly what I wanted, this closeness, the feeling of his skin against mine. This time instead I let him be totally in charge. It was kind of hot.

First he completely stripped me down until I was naked. His eyes kept looking up and down my body. "Stop," I smacked him off the shoulder, "its creepy. And take your clothes off already."

He laughed, "So impatient."

It wasn't until he was inside of me thrusting deep that I was able to relax, while still being turned on at the same time if that makes any sense. "Paauuulll..." I moaned out his name as I met his every thrust. He began to hit my cervix. After doing that a couple more times, I came harder than ever.

He pulled out of me panting while shaking his head. "Jesus Christ, Annabelle you are like a fucking sex goddess," he said meaning every word.

I blushed. "You are going to call me "Annabelle" now?"

"Well it seems more appropriate than sweet cheeks since you are going to be the mother of my children," he explained.

"You said children?" I pointed out, "as in plural."

"Yeah? I want you to have all four of my kids."

"Four?" I blanched.

"I've always wanted a large family," he confessed.

"We will discuss it in the morning," I declared.

He laughed before kissing me deeply on the lips. He was back on top of me again his cock pointed at my entrance. "Actually I want to try something else," I said grabbing him in my hands. He was huge, and I wasn't sure if this was going to work, but I wanted to try.

I licked my lips. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. I smiled at him wickedly and winked before I took him in my mouth. I began to suck on him and nip every now and then. It wasn't until I looking up at him with my mouth still wrapped around his babymaker before he came hard in my mouth.

I swallowed every last drop of his seed loving the taste before pulling away. After I was done he pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. He had a goofy smile on his face. Was it possible to get drunk off of sex? I didn't think so. "Annabelle, I'm falling in love with you."

I forced a smile.

 _I'm already in love with you._ I thought, but didn't dare say. I've always thought that he would say it first. I didn't want to have to because the first person who falls usually falls the hardest. I wanted to make a big impact on him. I wanted him to care the most. Selfish, I know, but true.

Still as I fell asleep that night, I couldn't help, but feel almost content. There was only one thing missing. For a moment, I thought about Jacob, Jared, Sam, Quil, and Embry.

 ** _Paul's POV_**

The next day around eleven o'clock once Annabelle had already left to go shopping with her friend Laurel after I insisted she take a couple hundred dollars in tips from me, my phone rang for the thousandth time. The whole pack Jacob, Jared, Sam, Quil, and Embry had been trying to reach me all day long. I didn't feel like talking to them right now. I knew as soon as I told them that I impregnated our imprint, something I was definitely not ashamed of, they were going to kick my ass. Not because she's having my child, but because she's too young. At the same time, they will be there for her. They will treat our kid like their own.

I decided to answer the goddamn phone knowing that fucking sooner or later, I would have to talk to their fucking asses. "What do you want?" I shouted not even bothering to check who it was.

"Jeez, Paul take it down a notch. I was just calling because of-"

"Her I know," I finished Jared's sentence.

He sighed. "We want to see her. She's not just your mate you know," he scolded.

"I know, but something is fucking going on right the fuck now, so you guys just need to back off and give us some time alone," I yelled.

"What is going on, Paul?" He said calm, too calm. I recognized this as his angry voice.

"Well...you know how-not really your fucking b...we had sex...don't regret it but..." I tried, but I just couldn't. Stop being a goddamn wuss, I reminded myself.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Jared, she's pregnant," I said bluntly.

"What? How is she taking all of this? Is she alright? We definitely need to see her now. I knew that this was going to happen one day, but now really wasn't the time. She's seventeen. God, I can only imagine how she's feeling! And Sam! You know that he's going to kick your ass. She's suppose to have the Alpha baby first," he ranted.

"I know," I grunted.

"She doesn't even know that she's mine as well or Jacob's or-"

"I know, Jared."

"All of us meets at Sam's place at two o'clock no later. I'll tell the others, but I let you tell them about the uh- baby," he said and before I could argue, he hung up.

I am so dead not that I care. I am not going to be a coward and stand them motherfuckers up. Annabelle deserves better than that, my unborn child deserves better than that, they, my brothers deserve better than that. And I'll give them that and more. I'll give them all I've got because they're my family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

All rights go to Stephanie Meyers minus this plot and any OC's.

Sam's POV

When people ask about my life, I always think about the lives around me. Aggressive Paul, Jacob the destined leader, Quil, Embry, and Jared. Leah also use to be on that list. Even though I am murderously angry at Leah, sometimes I can't help, but miss her, and what we use to have.

We had fallen in love, and proven ourselves to each other. I was good enough for her, and she had been good enough for me, great even before she threatened my imprint. We were going to have this whole big life together, eventually marriage and kids. I didn't even know if Clarice wanted these things, afterall she is only seventeen. I desperately want this things, or I use to.

Now all I want is for Clarice to be safe, protected, loved, happy.

Sometimes I wonder if I actually love her. I would never admit this to the guys, but she ruined my life and then gave me a completely different purpose her, and I can't help but feel happy about it, but also uncertain.

I'll always want the best for her, but I want her to know what I feel about her, what I am to her. I want her to feel the same way or anything towards me.

Then Jared told me the news about how she's pregnant and living with Paul because her own father kicked her out. I was beyond angry, furious. If it wasn't for Jared and the other guys, I would've hurt her father.

I was also sad. I couldn't imagine how Clarice was taking all of this, how she was dealing. As soon as possible, I would call her and have her live at my place where I can take care of her, and keep an eye on her to make sure that she doesn't get depressed. Doesn't forget that others care about her. Doesn't forget that her life isn't over.

That was when I had my answer.

I, Sam Uyley, have miraculously fallen in love with a girl in a matter of a couple of weeks who has torn my whole life apart, and put it back together again.

My life is her.

When Paul showed up at my house, where I along with the whole pack was waiting, I wanted to tear him limb from limb.

How could he be so reckless? Clarice isn't ready for this.

However the main reason I was mad was because that I wanted her to be pregnant with my child first. It was a pack custom. Although I did have to admit that the situation was complicated, and that Paul had met Clarice first.

If I had seen her first, I would've fucked her right then and there.

Instead of giving in to my instincts I simply said to Paul, "Welcome, take a seat." Everybody else including myself was already seated on the couch.

"Ohhhh...you are going to get it," Quil said.

"Shut up, Quil," I snapped at him.

Everybody was silently. I instantly felt bad for acting like an ass. I wasn't the only one stressed out at this information.

"What are we going to do?" Embry asked.

"I would feel comfortable if she stayed at my place," I said.

"Ok, but I get the room with the walk in closet," Jared said.

"What are you a girl? Are you going to put all of your girly clothing in there? I should have that room, so that I can put my more manlier things in there," Quil retorted.

"Like what?" Embry snorted.

"Fishing poles and surf boards," Quil was offended.

"First off, you can't put your outdoor junk in my house, and second I said that she was moving in, not you guys," I said.

"Wherever she goes I go," Jacob responded, the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I bet Bella would love to hear that," Quil joked.

Jacob growled at him.

"Fine," I interrupted the two, "but Clarice gets the room with the walk in closet. There are more things to discuss than the room situation."

"Like how I knocked up Annabelle," Paul said in a tired/gruff voice. Huh, I guess he calls Clarice by her middle name. In that moment, I pitied him. Anna-Clarice wasn't ready to be a mother, neither was Paul ready to be a father. They would have me, and the rest of the pack. I would treat that child as if it were my own.

"Who the fuck is Annabelle?" Quil was outraged.

"Guys calm down-" Embry started with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Dude you were fucking our imprint and some fucking stranger at the same time?!" Jacob sprang to his feet.

"Its not what you think-" Embry tried again.

"Shut up!" Quil and Jacob said at the same time.

"Guys listen I didn't fuck Annabelle!" Paul towered over them. "Well shit yes I did," I scratched the top of his head, confused, "Annabelle and Clarice are the same person."

"That is just unacceptable," Jared shook his head, his hands shaking, "If you guys aren't going to appreciate her, she should stay with me and just be mine."

Then hell broke loose.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you to all of the people who have read and commented on my story. BTW, I hope that you guys will read and enjoy this chapter. Please review the story, don't be shy. Don't be afraid to express your opinion, hopefully its a positive one, but I know that its unrealistic to think that everybody who clicks on this story will like it. Even if the review is negative, a negative comment in my opinion is better than none b/c its better than me guessing what you guys are thinking. However please try to post constructive criticism, I am trying to become a better writer.

Clarice's POV

That night as I thought about Jacob, Paul, Embry, Sam, Quil, Jared, and the baby, I slowly drifted off to sleep with smile on my face. I wonder if the smile disappeared when my nightmare first began. I was happy, then its like once I started to dream, my inner walls came down, I didn't even know that I had them up in the first place, and I slowly began to drowning in all of my doubts towards self, towards my quality of life. I was literally drowning, and when I looked up I couldn't see anything except water, no sky, no land. When I glanced down, there was only water and no end to it, no sea floor. However I knew that this wasn't real because there wasn't any life around me, no fish, no dolphins, no coral, or sea weed.

As it continued, I began to wonder when this nightmare would end, so that I could wake up, and Paul could hold me in his arms while I cried and told him how lonely, how scared I felt because of an illusion.

That's when it started.

You know when your teacher projects something onto the board? That's what it was like. A mini movie played full of familiar faces, my parents, Bella, the Cullens, Paul and his friends, my baby. I was seeing my whole life play out.

A few weeks from now, my Dad would figure out where I was staying at Paul's, and would contact my mother. She would take a flight here, and drag me with her to Jacksonville, Florida where I would be under constant adult supervision. That wasn't even the worst part. I would have to say goodbye to Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Sam, and Jared. I would never see them again because they wouldn't want to make my prison sentence even worse.

Five months later, my baby boy would be born prematurely because of my severe depression that started up after I left the boys and my sister. The boy was red and tiny with arms as thin as green beans, and his nose, lungs, and heart wasn't finished forming. Still the doctors were able to save him, and four months later, I was bringing my healthy son, Julian home. I wanted to go to college, but neither I or my mother could afford to have somebody watch Julian while we were both away, so I didn't go. I watched as year after year, month after month my hair began to gray as I stood behind the cash register at the grocery store I worked at.

Julian was having a hard time as well. With the lack of a father figure in his life, he had a low self esteem, and did poorly in school. His grade point average was low and he didn't have a lot of friends until he got involved in the wrong crowd at high school.

They rebelled against society for reasons unknown. They stole things they didn't want or need; they drank and got into brutal fights, they smoked pot then some cocaine.

I tried to help him, but nothing I did worked. If I tried to talk to him, he would yell and yell then run off to some place I couldn't find. If I tried grounding him, he would break out of the house and go to his "friends."

It just kept getting worse and worse. I couldn't take it anymore. When I woke up, I didn't tell Paul about my nightmare because I knew that he would comfort me while brushing it off, and I didn't want that.

My nightmare had made me realize something. My future wasn't set in stone. I could still change it. I needed to change it.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked while cooking in the kitchen the next morning.

"I'm fine," I replied, "how are you doing?"

"I'm great. I woke up next to the most beautiful girl this morning," he said with a smile on his face.

For a moment, I was distracted as I took in the sight of him shirtless with a faint beard starting to grow along his jawline. All I wanted to do was go over there, and kiss him from his lips to his chest all the way down to his...

Stop it, I silently told myself, you have to ignore your raging hormones. That is what got you into this mess in the first place.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked noticing that I was dressed for the day for the first time with my purse slung on my shoulder.

"I'm going shopping with Laurel," I lied.

"Have fun, and tell her I said hello. Hey, let me give you some money," he offered.

"Oh no thank you!"

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

"I'm sure," I pecked him on the lips before heading towards the door, "Good bye."

"I love you," he said causing me to pause in my tracks. Last night, he had said that he was falling in love with me, and now he is saying that he already loves me? Is there a difference?

Either way, it doesn't matter. I am not going to let me emotions cloud my judgement anymore.

A/N- Did you like it? Why do you think Clarice lied to Paul? What do you think Clarice is going to do? Please comment and let me know. Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A/N- Sorry about the long wait! Remember to review, fav, and follow if you want! Thanks.

 **All rights besides any OC's and this plot go to Stephanie Meyers.**

Clarice's POV

I was driving while talking on the phone with Carlisle. We were in the middle of a heated discussion. With my cheeks flushed, my grip tightened around the steering wheel hating the words that assaulted my ears yet saved my baby.

Silent tears the ones where sobbing is absent, slowly leaked out of my eyes and down my cheeks. What was I doing? I just wanted this to be over and fixed before Dad hated me forever and Mom finds out.

"If you were looking into getting an abortion one, I work at an emergency clinic. That is not my line of work," Carlisle spoke slowly in a clinical tone.

"But you are not an OB/GYN and you offered to deliver Bella's baby!" I said raising my voice.

I usually never raise my voice at Carlisle because he's so calm and soft spoken.

"That was a different circumstance. Bella was delivering a vampire baby," he explained.

"A super baby, I know," I huffed, "But this baby is a werewolf!"

"You don't know yet if he or she will possess the shape shifting gene," he said sounding very patient.

"Come on, Carlisle, please. I am really freaking out," I begged.

"Even if you wanted to get an abortion you would need both your parents permission since you are only seventeen and the father of the baby has to agree to it," he said.

"Paul," I cleared my throat, "and I agree that we just aren't ready for it yet."

I'm a good liar, but Carlisle is one of the rare people or vampires I should say who are able to call me out on my bull shit.

"You would need both your parents signatures and Paul's," Carlisle informed me.

"Then would you do it?" I whined.

There was a long pause and then a sigh. "Then yes I would do it ," he agreed.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that Doctor-" I was interrupted. He had already ended the phone call.

Now, all I have to do is get Paul to agree to this. If I waited a couple more weeks, I would turn eighteen and then I wouldn't need my parent's permission. I would be an adult.

I'll wait a week to tell Paul. Call me a coward, but I wasn't ready to tell him yet.

There was somebody else I wanted to see. Somebody I knew wouldn't judge me and could even give me some good advice.

Wise Sam.

Sam's house want just as charming as I remembered it to be. There was green ivy crawling up the side of the home and flowers sitting in rectangular pots attached to the windows. The shutters were painted a nice navy blue and Sam had also painted the outside of the house a light, yellow happy color.

I killed the truck's engine before jumping out of the vehicle. As I approached the home, I pictured Leah and Sam here with their children running around. It was a nice image.

Whenever I tried to ask Paul about Leah he changes the subject. I hope that everything is okay between Sam and Leah. Sam is a good guy, and deserves to get everything he wants.

I hope Sam is actually here…

Moments later, Sam came running out of the woods that surrounded the property. He was shirtless and barefoot with sweat dripping down his chest and abdomen. Gross. The only thing he had on was a pair of cut off jean shorts.

He smiled when he saw me. "Annabelle!" he shouted coming to a stop only a few feet away from me. He had an amused expression on his face.

"Ew, you stink," I said, "And who told you my middle name?"

"Paul let it slip. He said that he slept with somebody named Annabelle and we freaked out thinking that he had cheated on you. We beat him up before he was able to explain to us..well you know," he shrugged.

"Poor, Paul! He didn't say anything about a fight and I didn't notice any bruises or marks," I said both concerned and confused.

"We heal fast," he said.

"Oh," I said my lips rubbed together making a popping noise.

"Yeah so...what are you doing here? And how is the baby?" he asked.

There was a sudden painful feeling in my heart. I ignored the last question. Baby, a poor, innocent baby.

"You don't want me here?" I said slowly trying to sound casual even though I was more disappointed than anything else.

"No, no!" he said quickly, horrified. "I always want you here. It was a nice and unexpected surprise."

We stood there for a few more seconds not saying anything just staring at each other.

Then to my surprise I began to cry.

Shocked, Sam pulled me closer until my head rested on his chest. His arms wrapped around me pulling me up off the ground. He supported all of my weight.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he ran one of his hands through my hair, gently. "Everything is going to be okay...Give me a name and I'll send them to hell."

I giggled.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked. I continued to cry. "You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to. I can put a movie on, maybe we can eat some ice cream or pizza. You are look a little skinny. You have two to feed now."

He lightly pinched my side.

"Sam, I'm not ready to become a mother. My kid is going to be messed up," I hiccuped.

He laughed. "You'll make a great mother, Annabelle."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because you are too kind and fun to not be."

For a moment, I saw something different than my nightmare last night. I pictured Julian or Juliet, boy or girl, being born on time, healthy. I wouldn't be alone. Charlie would eventually get over his funk and my mother and the boys would be supportive. I would go to community college so that I could stay home with my child and then I would go off to a four year college. There's daycare such as Head Start that would watch my kid for free. I would get a job, and my life would be just like it should be. My child would see how determined I was for us to have a good life, and would excel at everything he or she put its mind to.

Comforted by Sam's presence we sat on his couch and watched a funny movie starring Dwayne Johnson and Kevin Harte Central Intelligence. I laughed when he laughed, but secretly I was making a plan.

I would get everything I wanted while putting my child first. I would graduate from high school and college. I would finally toughen up and tell my mother that I am pregnant. I would give her a chance to freak out before telling her that everything is okay, I have this all under control.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A/N- _All rights = Stephanie Meyers - (plot+OC's.) Thank you for continuing to read and telling me what you think. I was thinking about publishing this story on Wattpad. Does anybody know how to transfer a story from onto wattpad?_

 _Hugs,_

 _MMG_

 _P.S. In this story Sam is the alpha of the pack._

 **Sam's POV**

Clarice fell asleep on the couch somewhere around eight o'clock pm. Must be because of the pregnancy. From what I heard from Paul (which isn't much because we agreed to keep certain things private), Clarice is a crazy, wild, beautiful girl who can party and have fun all night long. That night is not tonight, but I don't mind. I like snuggling with her. Of course I want much more, but I'm the alpha and I have to be a good role model. Besides, neither she or I would forgive each other if I "accidentally" did something perverted like run my hand up both sides of her body from the tip of her big toe to her head, paying extra attention to certain areas.

It was then that I couldn't wait any longer. It had been a few weeks, Annabelle is pregnant(I prefer her middle name), and now is the time to make commitments. I can't make a commitment to her if I'm not honest with her. I can no longer pretend that she doesn't belong to me. I can no longer stand the lustful look in her eyes as she looks over at me feeling guilty. She shouldn't feel guilty. She is mine and I am hers.

I ended up texting Paul. He's probably wondering where she is anyways.

 _Annabelle is passed out on my couch. She's going to spend the night with me. When she wakes up, I am going to tell her._

Paul- _I don't know if now is the time. She's seemed off lately._

I frowned. _What do you mean?_

Paul- _I dunno. Just a feeling._

Me- _I'll keep an eye on her._

Paul- _Thanks._

Me- _But I am still telling her._

Moments later, he finally responded. I breathed out a sigh of relief. _Okay, call me afterwards._

I sighed gazing back down at Annabelle. Would it freak her out if I carried her upstairs and laid her down on my bed. Probably. I decided to lay next to her. My back was against the back of the couch, my arms wrapped around her. I would notice when she awakens, and I would sit up. She'd never know that I had been snuggling her even though I wanted her to and wanted her to enjoy it along with many other things.

Of course since I told myself that I wouldn't fall asleep, the first thing I did was close my eyes and drift away.

At first when I woke up, I didn't know why until I heard her voice. "Sam," she moaned grabbing my arm. I thought that she meant for me to get up, that she was horrified I had my hands on her.

That wasn't the case. I tried to get up and step away from her, but she wouldn't let me budge. She began to straddle my hips.

"Sam," she moaned again. I finally understood her meaning and what she desired.

"I can't," I said looking into her large blue eyes that were suddenly so desperate. The other guys would kill me if they found out. I would kill myself. But Paul slept with her, I thought to myself. But that was before he knew that she had five other mates who needed and relied on her. Its going to happen someday, I thought. But she's not ready. Are you sure? my worse half wondered.

"Please, Paul! I'm burning up!" she begged. She reached into my shorts, and dug around until she found my penis. She began to pump it up until I had to fight not to cum.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart stop," I said even though what I really meant was keep going.

She pulled her hand away and gripped the roots of her hair. She began to touch her sweet pussy hollering in agony.

"No don't touch yourself. I'll take care of you," I promised pulling her hand away from her pussy. I finally knew what was wrong. She was in heat. Sometimes, an imprint will go into heat, something they cannot control. Its mother nature's way of saying hurry up and get it done already. Its a result of our soulmate bond.

I kissed her on her lips for the first time and felt like the man. I was probably even grinning. I'm kissing the most beautiful, most sweet, and most crazy girl ever. Mom won't believe it. I've met a goddess and she likes me.

I slowly took off her clothes and began to kiss all the way down her body until I got to her pussy. I licked deep and hard and began to suck around her clit until she gripped my hair, screaming as she came. I sucked her until she was dry, loving the taste of her.

"More...Sam, more!" she pleaded.

"There's something that I need to tell you first," I said hating that I was refusing her something she wanted, something she needed. I wanted her to get all she wants in life. As small as it is and at the same time as big a deal as it is, I feel like I'm denying her part of her happiness.

"No, Sam. Don't stop," she panted.

"You are going to want to hear this," I said pulling her into my lap. And then I told her everything. About how she's our imprint. How she's not only important to Paul, but Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and I. How we'll protect her forever. How we will always put her first.

"You're lying," she said, "you're messing with my head. Nobody has more than one soulmate!"

She stood with her disheveled hair screaming that she's been fucked and had love made to her at the same time. Why did I tell her this now? She was so content before.

"No, I am not lying," I stood up and gently grabbed her hands, holding them in my own. How could she not feel our bond? Even now, our hands fit together like somebody maybe God or something greater kept the two of us together in mind when he sculpted us.

Tears flowed down her cheeks. It felt like my heart was freezing over and then it was cracking. My heart has just crumbled to pieces, somebody call 911! And then it happened again and again. My heart was whole one second and then broken the next. It was an endless cycle.

She headed towards the door.

"Wait, don't go!" Now, I was the one begging. "Please, I will do anything you want!" I said and I meant it. She put her clothes back on.

I rushed after her. She ran in the direction of the truck, but she underestimated my werewolf speed. We are faster than vampires.

"Let go of me," she said. I didn't realize that I had her pressed up against the truck. I knew that if I stepped back she would open the driver side door, rev the engine, and take off.

She can't leave me, was my only thought.

It began to rain. I watched distracted as the droplets mixed up with her tears until I couldn't tell whether or not she was still crying, her nose turned red, and her hair became frizzy. Her eyes were even more intense as she shouted words up to me that I couldn't hear. God, she's a beautiful, chaotic, crazy, amazing, wonderful mess. She has my heart. She can't leave.

"You only said all of those things because you want me to sleep with you!" she said with accusation laced in her tone.

She's insecure, I realized all of a sudden, she doesn't see herself the way I see her. Angry, but also a little sad I began to caress her cheek. She flinched away screaming bloody murder.

At first I was confused. I grabbed her shoulders gently. "Annabelle, sweetheart what is wrong?" I asked no demanded to know.

She screamed louder. "Get your hands off of me!"

That's when I noticed the blood on my hands staining her shirt and the long, jagged, deep cuts on her face where my hand had once been to try and comfort her. Slowly, I walked backwards listening to her. My hands must've accidentally shifted into wolf claws when I touched her because I was so emotional.

I didn't know what happened next because I was drowning in my thoughts. I was going to die if it didn't stop. All I could thing was

 _You hurt her._

Those three words put a weight on my shoulder that even I werewolf, alpha, a guy who works out everyday for at least an hour couldn't even bear.

 **Jacob's POV**

I felt a sharp pain in my heart and then I heard a scream. Not just anybody, but Clarice's. My father must've known something was wrong because I ran out of the house during a football game. That never happens. But she's the exception.

I began to contemplate what happened as I sprinted towards the sound. Did Paul do something stupid like hurt the soon to be mother of his child? He's always known for being an asshole, but if he hurt Clarice I don't care who's father or soulmate he is.

Figuring it was quicker, I shifted into a wolf and continued to run. In this form, I was able to think about what might have happened. All I could think was that I had to run faster and save her, protect her.

I was surprised when I ended up at Sam's house. It wasn't until I got out of the car that I found them. Clarice was bent over with her head on the ground next to her truck screaming in agony. Sam was only a few feet away, but something was different about him. His eyes were a thousand miles away.

Panicking I stopped right in front of them. If Sam our Alpha is reacting this way then something is wrong. He is usually calm and level headed.

I began to walk towards Clarice. As I got closer to her I smelled the blood that stained her hands. She looked up at me fear in her eyes and blood cuts lining the left side of her face. They almost looked like a result of-

No, it couldn't be. He didn't do this. He wouldn't hurt our imprint, I thought to myself craning my neck around to look at Sam.

His guilty eyes said it all.

Growling, I tackled him to the ground right as the other guys all in human form arrived in Paul's car. They jumped out immediately. Judging by the worried looks on their faces, they had felt it and heard it too.

 **Third Person POV**

Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth hopped out of the car. Jacob eyed Seth, confused. "I just shifted," he informed Jacob, but that was the last thing they cared about at the moment. It was important just not more important than the situation at hand.

"What happened? Who hurt her?" Paul vibrated trying desperately not to shift. Before he met Clarice, he had a hard time controlling shifting, but since he had met his imprint it was easier to control now. Except for situations like this.

Quil ran over to Clarice and picked her up into his arms. At first, she struggled screaming, but then she seemed to relax. It was probably the bond she shared with him that calmed her down.

Seth kept starring at Clarice with the weirdest look on his face. He was worried about her, but it was also like he was looking at the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The guys recognized that look. They groaned, but they had other things to distract them.

Jared wanted to call 911, but Embry quietly said that wasn't necessary. "I'm calling Carlisle," he informed them as his phone rang. He began to explain to the doctor what was wrong, their location, and no he doesn't know what happened.

"Somebody better tell me what happened right now!" Paul was so close to shifting. He was sweating and the vibrating was getting worse.

Seth walked over to where Jacob stood contemplating whether or not he should stand near Clarice like the others or if she wanted space. "I'm scared," Seth began to cry shaking his head, "I just met her."

"It'll be okay," Jacob said even though it pained him too. It was like the universe was playing a cruel joke on him. Why couldn't he for once just get the girl without any bullshit or any other girl standing in the way? He immediately felt guilty. The only girl for him is Clarice. If Bella woke up one morning and confessed her love for him, he would still choose his imprint. No hesitation. He only saw Clarice...and if he had to share her with almost the whole pack...so be it.

And why is he even thinking about this? He should be worrying about what happened to Clarice. Those scars...maybe it was a bad vampire like one of the royal vampire? But in his gut, he knew it wasn't true.

Jacob comforted Seth by wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Welcome to the pack, bro," he said, "I noticed that you were starting to bulk up, but I never imagined in a million years..."

"Oh shut up!" Seth said, but he still lightened up a bit. "Is she going to be okay? Who did this?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," Jacob said.

Sam stepped forward. "It was me," he said in a broken voice.

That's when Paul completely lost it and shifted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/N- Thanks for reading. Keep in mind that I would love to read what you think about my story so please REVIEW! Now on with the story...

Annabelle's POV

When I fully lost it, at the time, I couldn't remember why I was panicking. Was it because of what Sam told me and believed? He is crazy, but then again they told me that they were werewolves. If werewolves exist, maybe the situation I was in with the guys and what Sam said was true. I also could've been having a nervous breakdown because of the long, bloody gashes on my face. Charlie was going to freak out! Wait, he doesn't care. He kicked you out, idiot, I told myself. I thought about my sister, Bella. I should really contact her when I get a chance. We use to be close and surely she cares. However, it would be best if I didn't tell my mom about my fucked up face, that's until we see each other in person. She'll freak out more than I. Maybe I could get plastic surgery done and it would fix it. How much does it cost?

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind, two arms, Quil's held me close, and there was a steady heartbeat in the last place I thought I would ever feel one, my womb. I thought it was too early. Doesn't it take six weeks until there's a heartbeat? Strange.

Then there was a wolf's ground sounded and a scream that wasn't my own. Tired, stressed, and feeling one hundred weeks pregnant even though I was only a couple my vision blurred.

"Annabelle, can you hear me? Its alright," Quil spoke to me at first before talking to one of the other guys, "I think I'm going to take her to my place. Sam and Paul will heal, but I don't want her to see them like that."

I can take it, I wanted to say, Let me make sure they're okay. Apologize even though it was only partly my fault. See if Sam is still mad at me. Hopefully not. Make sure the baby I'm carrying is born into the world with a father.

But I didn't say any of those things. Although I had a million thoughts rebounding in my head, I was so upset that I was unable to focus on only one and voice it outloud.

Also, I liked being this close to Quil. I was warmer and my whole body practically buzzed. It was like I was at an amusement park on a hot summer's day, free and happy.

"I can call Mr. Swan," Seth spoke up. I knew who he was, but it was like I was trying to remember what he looked like and I was coming up blank. Wasn't he kind of young and small? "He use to be good friends with my Dad until-you know- he had a heart attack. I have his number."

So he didn't know yet? I guess he wouldn't since his Dad died and mine was only ever close to Billy Black (Jacob's father) and Seth's Dad. He wouldn't have told anybody else about it. I don't know if he even informed my Mom or Bella. I never thought that one action could dictate or change your view on somebody, but it did. When he kicked me out, it made me question everything.

A bitter laugh interrupted the silence. Oh, that's me. How has the sound changed so much? I'm so young. How in such a short amount of time did I become so stressed, bitter, and so cold on the inside to the point where I needed a werewolf to warm me up.

I knew that I was independent and when it come down to it, I didn't need any of the boys, but it was like they had awakened somebody inside of me. Somebody who wanted more who refused to stay invisible because I want them to see me, let me in, so that I wouldn't be alone.

Maybe Sam was right. Is it possible that I have six mates? Does that make me a whore?

"What, what don't I know?" Seth said in response to my laugh. I felt bad for him. Don't werewolves tell each other everything? When did Seth shift? "I feel like I'm missing something. Guys? Hello."

"I don't live with Charlie anymore," I said plain and simple. I tried not to think about it, but I knew that I had failed especially when the tears started to blossom in my eyes.

Seth zipped over, standing in front of me so quickly that even if I had seen him shift into a wolf or not, he had confirmed it. He was a wolf shifter.

"I'm sorry," he said looking into my eyes like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't know what. He wanted me to feel better. He wanted to help make me feel better. It was sometimes the look the other guys gave me.

The truth hit me all at once. I groaned. "Not you too," I said.

"What?" Seth said and he actually smiled. Nervously that is.

"Sam told me the truth. That I'm your guys' mate," I said. There was no doubt in my voice. How didn't I see it sooner? My attraction to them, how I practically jumped Sam, couldn't wait to make love to Paul, and loved hanging out with the whole pack, together.

"Well, I think its time that I take Clarice to my own place. I texted Carlisle to let him know where we would be," Quil informed the group. The other guys protested, but before they could two vehicles pulled up into the gravel driveway. The Cullens were here. All of them, even Renesmee.

Esme and Carlisle were the first two people to approach the group hand in hand. Dressed head to toe in black, they looked like two ninjas. I thought that they were going to meet us at Quil's place. Afterall he had texted them his address.

Two more familiar vampires stepped out of the silver Mercedes, answering my unspoken question. Alice and Jasper weren't holding hands. Why when there eyes were locked on the other, only seeing their spouse and nobody else? Alice must have had a vision of us here.

She looked over at me horrified. It was then that the shocked faded away and I started to feel the depth of the scars Sam had given me. I screamed in agony. Everybody grew frantic. All of the the guys, my guys including Seth and excluding Paul and Sam who were still gone surrounded me asking questions about how I was feeling, what was wrong, muttering sweet nothings, and comforting me. Later on, when I would be remembering this moment, I wouldn't remember the sudden, intense pain. I would remember how when I was in a moment of weakness, I wasn't alone. I had them with me, and I only wished that I could be with them. Forever.

Now, I understood how my sister felt as she approached me pissed off with an angry Edward by her side. I shuddered, feeling like I was somehow in trouble even though I knew that their anger wasn't directed towards me. Rosalie walked behind them barely looking at me; she held Renesmee's hand. Renesmee was already walking? She looked like a two year old. I had missed a lot. Emmett looked at Rosalie lovingly and stroked her hair and the side of her face, gently before he registered what was in front of them. And then he too was livid.

"What happened?" Alice was the first one to speak.

"Sam accidentally clawed me. He just didn't want me to leave," I said unable to meet their eyes. I expected to hear something like that's no excuse or we'll get you taken care of.

I didn't expect Bella's reaction.

"Unbelievable," she shakes her head while Edward squeezes her hand. "First, you call me to tell me that you're pregnant. That puts enough strain on your relationship with Paul. Then Ch- I mean Dad calls me twenty minutes later only to tell me that you got mad and ran off to live with your baby daddy. Do I you ever call me during this time? No. You call Carlisle to discuss getting an abortion and now you stayed at Sam's house?"

"Nothing happened," I lied. I could feel the guys' stares on me. They were probably thinking about the abortion comment, but I wasn't ashamed.

"Yeah nothing happened late at night. Sure, I believe you. Just like nothing happened between you and Paul," Bella countered, "you keep making the same immature mistakes and you lie about them."

"Is somebody going to help out my girlfriend or not?" Sam said. Paul was right behind him. I wondered if he heard my sister bring up the topic of abortion. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

I gulped. There was a lump in my throat. Don't cry.

"What so she's your girlfriend?" Bella said to Sam before addressing me again, "What are you making your way through the whole pack, Clarice? This behavior is very slutty. Are you even ready to be a mother? Look what you've created. Its not exactly a child friendly environment. You have to start putting yours and Paul's child first."

Again, I couldn't say anything. Arrghhhh, what is wrong with me? Why can't I talk when I really need to?

"Enough, Bella you can leave," Sam dismissed her vibrating. He was fighting not to shift again. I trembled, scared even though I knew that he hadn't hurt me on purpose.

"Are you telling me to leave? You have no right to dismiss me after hurting my sister," Bella snarled.

"Bella, stop," Jacob said, "Please, leave. Your sister needs you not this monster standing in front of me. I won't allow you to disrespect her any longer."

"Jacob, why do you care?" Bella asked, "And why are you here?"

Carlisle had brought stitches and supplies to clean my face. He began to treat me while the drama continued. Quil held one hand and Seth held the other. Even after everything they were still here for me. Jared listened to Carlisle. When the doctor said to hand him something, he listened. Embry was saying something to Paul who kept sending angry glances in my direction, but since I was neither a vampire or a werewolf, I couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Its different now, okay? Things have changed now," Jacob said clenching his jaw. His hands were trembling. He too was also having a hard time resisting the urge to shift.

"What have you shacked up with her too?" Bella said in a mean and bitter joking kind of way.

"I don't know about shacked up, but if you mean imprinted then yes," Jacob replied.

"So Clarice you are carrying Paul's baby, dating Sam, and are Jacob's imprint," Bella stated, "Is there anything else I should know?"

A/N- Sorry about the cliffhanger. What do you think? How do you think Clarice will feel after Sam called her his girlfriend after clawing her? How do you think everybody will react to almost the whole pack imprinting on Clarice? Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A/n- Long time no update, sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for continuing to review my story. It lets me know that I'm writing this story for more than myself and I appreciate it A LOT.

One more thing, I have read some of your reviews and some of you are worried that I won't finish this story. I understand. I am awful when it comes to updating on time. Just know that I won't abandon this story.

All rights go to Stephanie Meyers except for the plot and OC's.

 **Clarice's/Annabelle's POV**

"So Clarice you are carrying Paul's baby, dating Sam, and are Jacob's imprint," Bella stated, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes," I said taking a deep breath and finally accepted what Sam had told me, "And that's not all. I belong to all of them and they are mine."

Even I have to admit that doesn't sound the greatest, but how else do you come out and say it? What we have is fate, but my sister would snort and laugh at that if I said we were destined to be together even though its the truth.

All of the guys begin to touch me, not inappropriately, but just showing me that they support what I said and care. They begin to rub my shoulders, back. Somebody even pats me on the head. What am I a dog? I smile at that and then frown. I wish that I could shift like them and be immortal. Be careful what you wish for.

Everybody is silent shocked stricken at my words besides the boys and I. Carlisle sighs before finally speaking, "You are all stitched up."

I've always had a good pain tolerance, so even though the pain was still there it wasn't unbearable only a little bothersome.

I've almost forgotten about my argument with Bella until I hear a wicked laugh. Confused, I tilted my head. Who does that belong to? Wait, is that my sister?

Bella begins to approach me before a couple of the guys step forward and stop her with a menacing growl.

"You are acting stupid and immature, Clarice! Wait until I tell Mom about this. Now, I know why Charlie kicked you out. He doesn't want a whore in his house," Bella hisses.

Even Edward cannot take it any longer. He halfway drags her back to the car. The last thing I hear before she's shoved onto the passenger seat is a muffled shout. "Let go of me!"

Alice is the next one to speak. She steps directly in front of Sam making him uncomfortable.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will kill you," she says to him sounding genuine. Jasper backs up her words with a death glare.

Then she walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Even though I don't approve of this, I know its right. You know why?"

"Why?" I asked and she pulls away looking directly into my eyes. She wants me to hear what she has to say.

"Because I can't see your future anymore," she smiles, "Isn't that great?"

"How is that a good thing?" I asked, confused.

"It means that this was meant to be even though you guys probably knew that already. I can't see anybody's future who is tangled up with the werewolves," she winks.

I catch onto her meaning really fast. "Alice!" I exclaim.

She laughs walking away with Jasper by her side.

Esme is the next one to give me a bear crushing hug. "Ignore your sister. She'll come around," she says, "in the meantime, you know who to come to if you want a home cooked meal and somebody to listen."

"What about my Dad?" I questioned.

She presses her lips together. I can tell that she's angry at him too, but is trying to find something optimistic to say about the situation. "He just doesn't want you to end up like him, heartbroken," she settled with before wincing. "Not like Bella or you were-"

"No, no I get it," I said not at all offended at her words. She was right. My Dad never truly got over my Mom. It was sad. I hoped that was the only reason he was upset with me, but I had a feeling it wasn't.

She brushed the sides of my cheeks with her hands. "Take care of yourself and your baby," she said then she followed behind the seer and her empath smiling at the pack werewolves as she did so.

She's always reminded me of my mom a bit. Oh God now I miss her. But what is she going to think when she finds out about the baby?

Carlisle begins to trail after his wife.

"Carlisle," I say and he hesitates before turning around to face me. "I want to keep the baby," I confess, "I don't think I was ever really going to do it. I was just scared."

He nodded and smiled. "I couldn't imagine taking a part of you away," he said, "since I met you I've seen you as a daughter."

Then he too was gone.

Rosalie and Emmett both gave me a hug. Emmett cracked a few jokes causing me to laugh.

"Stay young and stay happy," Emmett said before departing.

"Not everybody can escape time," Rosalie added.

Renesmee waved at me looking timid. I instantly felt bad and wished that she hadn't seen her mom and I fight like that. Kids are innocent and should be protected from things they don't understand.

Then the Cullens were gone.

I blew out a sigh of relief. At least that drama was over. For now.

 **Leah's POV**

After Sam commanded me to leave, broken and enraged inside, I settled down in San Francisco, California. Even though I was far, far away I never truly moved on or let Sam go. He's mine.

So I ended befriending somebody in Forks who tells me details about Sam, the pack, and that bitch Clarice.

It wasn't until a few days ago that my spy informed me that Clarice was pregnant. That was enough to break the alpha, Sam's order to leave and never come back. I shifted into a wolf and ran and ran until I ended up in Forks.

But I'm not ready to confront Sam or Clarice or anybody yet. I need a plan and I need to be smart about this.

Eventually, I'll get what I want. I always do.

This time I obviously want Clarice dead and the whole pack except for Sam. I want to make him fall in love with me again. If he loved me once, surely he can love me again, right?

Clarice's baby will never even get the chance to open its eyes.

Holding my phone to my ear I stood right outside La Push, on the side of the road, starring at the forest. I was naked after having recently shifted back into my human form. I was so angry, that I forgot to pack clothes.

That's okay. I could get more clothes, but until then the cool air felt good against my hot, bare werewolf skin.

"Are you sure about this?" a voice said from the other line. "I don't want to hurt Clarice. She's like a daughter to me."

"Unless you want your wife to know about some of the naughtier things that we've done," I said twirling a strand of my dark hair around my pointer finger, "then you will do as I say."

There was a sigh. Then- "Tell me what you want me to do first."

"I want you to turn poor, little human Clarice into a vampire," I smiled.

"But I thought that you wanted me to kill her?" The person on the other end was confused.

"Not yet. First I was her to feel the terror as the venom immobilizes her as it begins to turn her into one of you filthy bloodsuckers before eliminating the baby," I explained.

That's all for now! What do you think? I'm so scared I'm getting goosebumps lol.

What do you think is going to happen?

Who is Leah's spy?

What is her plan?

Will she succeed?

Thanks for reading and remember to fav and follow! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A/N- I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you are able to enjoy it as much as I do. Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen next! Favorite and or follow the story to get more updates.

 **Clarice's POV**

After the Cullens left, the werewolf pack and I (am I considered part of the pack?) made our way to Sam's living room. I knew that they were waiting for me to break out of my shell resulting from shock and say something, but I didn't know what to say.

Was I the luckiest girl in the world for being imprinted on by the whole pack or was it crazy, wrong, and very slutty of me to even thing that?

I also couldn't help, but notice how they kept their distance from me. I missed their touch. Sometimes I felt like I was in this, in this world all alone that I wouldn't have anybody to help me raise my child. The world feeling in the world has to be loneliness. At least for me. But whenever Paul or one of the others touches me, I'm no longer alone.

"Please say something, love," Paul begged.

"How-how is it possible for me to be your guys' imprint? How are we going to make this work? What are we going to do?" I rambled on and on.

"I just want to say," Seth said crossing his arms over his shoulder as he looked at me in awe (like he had been for the whole time) before eying the other guys trying, but failing desperately to intimidate, "that I don't know how this is going to work, but nobody or nothing is going to make me stay away from Clarice."

"What about me?" I teased him.

"Even you can't make me stay away from you," he flashed me a boyish grin.

"That's another thing," Jared spoke up, "what do we call you? Annabelle or Clarice? Its confusing."

"I prefer Annabelle," I said.

"But we don't just have to call you Annabelle, right?" Seth asked, nervous. "We can call you by a nickname."

"Nicknames are fine," I clarified.

"Then I will call you Princess Belle like from _Beauty and the Beast,"_ Seth said, "If of course that's alright with you."

"I like it," I admitted, "but what about what I said earlier?"

Sam hung his head. "I know after what I did earlier that I don't even deserve your forgiveness. Hurting your imprint is a crime."

"You got that right," Jacob commented before I was able to get a word in, "I think Paul dealt out your sentence."

"He is still recovering from a few bruises I left behind," Paul smirked.

"Please stop," I begged. "I hate it when you guys hurt each other."

"I don't know about the other guys, Belle, but I'll be here for you no matter what. I'll be whatever you need me to be," Seth said.

"Aw, thanks Seth. I look forward to getting to know you better," I said trying to be nice in this awkward moment. Seriously, mother nature! How many mates do I need? Although I had to admit, there felt like there was something missing until Seth imprinted on me. "And Sam...I forgive you."

"Really?" Sam asked shocked. "Why?"

"Because I need you, all of you," I said addressing the whole group. "I want you guys to be involved in Paul and I baby's life."

Paul clenched his jaw at my words, but didn't look my way. He hadn't glanced at me, not once, since he found out that I was planning on getting rid of our baby, but no longer. I had finally stepped up to the plate. I will be the best mother I can possibly be.

However it still looked like I was in the dog house along with Sam.

"Paul, please look at me," I begged, "I changed my mind. I don't want to get an abortion."

Paul stood up and headed towards the door. "Now that I see that you are safe, I am going to leave before I say something that I regret."

I stand up too. Everyone around us was quiet. "I was just scared," I admitted, "I thought that I wasn't ready. I believed I was alone."

"But you had me!" Paul yelled turning around to face me. He was vibrating again. I was scared that he was going to hurt me like Sam did. I didn't fail to catch the past tense in his words. "Had." Had I completely ruined things between us?

The others growled at Paul. Jacob stood with Quil and Embry by his side. They stalked towards Paul. "Keep your fucking voice down Paul. You shouldn't yell at a pregnant girl like that!"

"No its okay. I deserve it," I said and began to tear up. Sam was hesitant on whether or not he should hold me, but judging by the expression in my eyes I think that he knew that he had made the best decision by pulling me onto his lap. He placed my head on his chest and brushed his fingers through my hair. He murmured sweet nothings in my ear and kissed me on my head. I've never felt more loved than I did in this moment.

"Get your hands off of me, Jake! I can talk to her whatever way I want to! She was going to get rid of my baby," Paul whined.

"Maybe if you treated her the way she should've been treated than she wouldn't have considered it!" Embry spoke up shocking me. He is usually so quiet.

"I think its time for you to leave," Quil said opening the door and pushing Paul out. Jacob slammed the door shut.

"Now, I have nowhere to go," I realized.

"Don't say that. This is your house," Sam said, "I bought it for my future wife and I think that I found her."

"Yeah, Paul told me that you were going to move into this house with Leah," I said.

"Please, Paul was never going to marry that bitch Leah!" Jared said, "He was going to break up with her even before he imprinted on you."

"I knew that I hadn't met you yet, my soulmate. Leah and I were never soulmates," Sam said.

 **Leah's POV**

"Hello, Carlisle," I said standing on his front porch wearing nothing. We had agreed a long time ago after a forbidden kiss and a blow job that the treaty was void to me.

Carlisle stood in front of me wearing a suit and looking very nervous. "Leah, I'm on my way to work and the others our inside. They'll know that you are here."

I walked up to him straightening up his tie. "You can afford to miss a day of work and I already know that the others are not here. I have werewolf hearing ya know."

"Leah, I can't do this right now," Carlisle said.

I began to rub my throbbing pussy against his erection until I was humping him. God, was I in heat or what?

Carlisle moaned and began to move his pelvis against my own before stopping. "I love Esme," he said, "I can't do this to her."

"Yes you can and you already did," I said, "besides, you were never able to resist me."

"Oh why is that?" he said giving in he started to kiss me on my neck as he began to massage my breasts one at a time. I whined. "Its okay, I'll take care of you," he continued speaking, "I always do."

He then ran at vampire speed with me in his arms to his and Esme's bedroom continuing to kiss me all along my neck before making his way to my lips. Time froze and hell was unleashed whenever our lips touched. I couldn't get enough of him.

I began to unwrap the tie around his neck and unbutton his shirt, but it was taking too long, so I ripped his suit into pieces.

"Hey, that's an expensive suit," he said with a smile on his face. I could tell that he didn't really mind.

"Quit your whining," I said beaming back at him, "you can afford to buy another one."

"It wasn't my favorite anyway," he admitted and then we were kissing again. He pushed me onto the bed.

"Is there something you would like in particular?" he asked while fucking me with his fingers. I was withering on his bed in a wonderful lapse of painful pleasure.

"I want you to fuck me," I said. Even though we have been intimate before, we haven't had sex yet.

"Or make love to you," he said unzipping his pants and sliding out of them and his white boxers and kicking them onto the floor. He pushed into me deep and hard, but it wasn't the roughness I desired.

"Carlisle, what are you saying?" I asked.

"I love you, Leah," he said in between thrusts, "God, I never knew that it could feel like this being inside of a woman! I fell in love with you while we were training before the fight with the newborns and Victoria. You are so fierce yet vulnerable."

"But you love Esme," I said thinking back to what he said only moments ago.

"Not anymore," he shook his head and quickened up the pace leaving my breathless. Only a supernatural being with my strength or more could bring me this much pleasure.

"But you said-" I began before he interrupted me.

"I lied. I just didn't want to make love to you until I knew that you felt the same way," Carlisle said, "I changed my mind when you seduced me."

I was almost to my climax and was unable to form a coherent thought much less continue this deep conversation. "Carlisle!" I screamed knowing that I was almost there.

"I know," he moved faster and pushed harder. He took his fingers and fingered my clit. I was heavy one second and then light as a feather the next. I came so hard; I could see stars.

Shortly after, Carlisle came too kissing me on the lips. I pulled away. "Feed off of me and then we will go again. I want you stronger for the next round," I said.

After hours and hours of long sex and several orgasms during which time Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were on their way to Disneyland. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were shopping and Jasper and Emmett were on a trip to go hunt bears and mountain lions. We had the whole mansion to ourselves.

I was cuddled up with Carlisle on the bed.

"So you are okay with killing Clarice and her baby?" I asked needing clarification.

He sighed, "Even though I don't agree with it, I'll do anything for you."

"I guess love really does make you crazy," he chuckles. I get up off of the bed and make my way to the sole closet in the room.

"Is there anything of Esme's that I could borrow in here? I'm kind of cold," I rubbed my arms trying to get some heat into them.

"Do werewolves get cold? I thought that you guys ran hot," he said concerned.

"Maybe I'm cold because I slept with a vampire," I joked even though I too wondered.

After giving me some of Esme's clothes to wear, I pecked him on the lips and began to leave.

"Wait up! I am going with you," he said shoving random clothes and things that he might need into a suitcase.

"No stay here! You won't be able to get close to Clarice if everybody knows that you are sleeping with the enemy," I talked some since into him.

"As soon as its over I'm not leaving your side. I'll go wherever you go," Carlisle said kissing me passionately on the lips.

Then I left with a smirk on his face. If he thinks that I am running away with him, then he is wrong. The sex may be fantastic, but I would never date a vampire. I am going to get my Sam back if its the last thing I do. If I have to use Carlisle to carry out my plan, then I will.

 **Clarice's POV**

A week and a half later, Paul and I still haven't spoken to one another, but the good thing is I am fully moved into Sam's house. (Jacob brought most of my stuff over from Paul's.) The other guys seem to be staying here and spending the night very frequently. Even though I desperately miss Paul and sometimes find myself crying to sleep at night, I've grown closer to some of the guys.

For instance, Jared is super athletic and has convinced me to exercise with him. He goes easy on me since I'm pregnant, but I wish that he wouldn't. I'm very competitive.

It turns out that Sam has his own large, indoor swimming pool. Jared and swim almost everyday after school of course.

"Lets race," he said tickling me all over my stomach making me giggle. I am very ticklish.

"But you know that you'll win!" I exclaimed.

"That's why I want to race you. Its fun when I win," he joked. Even though its fun racing him in the pool between this and my morning sickness, I find myself growing very woozy. Sam ordered him to go easier on me and to stop the races. Instead, we float around or do handstand contests.

Since Jared and I have our own thing, I've decided to find things to do with the other guys, so that we can get to know each other better. They seem to all be on board.

Jacob and I usually hang out in his garage. We are currently fixing up a cute, little, vintage, and old yellow Volkswagen Bug for a client. He wouldn't tell me who. It was an adorable car with lots of character and I would be sad to see it go.

"Hand me a wrench," Jacob said. I looked down at all of the shiny, silver tools arranged neatly in a tool box knowing what a wrench was, but wondering what it looked like. Maybe I'm not much help after all, but I do enjoy spending time with him.

"Which one?" I asked.

He described the tool and I handed it to him our hands accidentally touching. There was a spark then an inferno. Since I have been pregnant, I have been more horny than usual. I desperately want to have sex with each and everyone of them, but then I would come off as a whore. Sometimes, I wondered if they even wanted that. It makes me a little insecure.

"What our you thinking about except for your lack of handyman skills?" Jacob teased me.

"Haha, very funny. Somebody has to be the brain around here," I fired back.

"And somebody has to get herself knocked up," he continued with the jokes. I laughed.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me, Jake? Is there a bun in the oven?" I said.

That's pretty much what it is like everytime I hang out with Jacob. Light hearted but memorable. The smell of gasoline and the sound of his favorite music, indie pop will forever be imprinted in my mind.

Seth and I enjoy simply hiking through the woods and talking. Sometimes, he'll shift into his gray wolf form and let me ride him (not that way, not yet). He's very sweet and conscious of every breath I take.

"Are you okay?" he asked while we were trekking through the woods. I was breathing a little heavier than usual.

"Just forgot my water that's all," I said.

"Do you want to turn around and go get some?" he wondered.

"No, I'm fine," I reassured him. He insisted that I let him carry me the rest of the way bridal style.

"I am carrying a baby. I am not the baby," I said, "I don't need you to carry me."

"Keep telling yourself that," he smiled at me flashing me with his bright, white teeth. His grin was similar to his idol, Jacob. I hope he grows up to be his own confidant, man one day. Right now, he is just a freakishly strong boy.

It turns out that Embry enjoys fixing up dirt bikes and then riding his own. He usually fixes them up at his house, but he pretty much has brought all of his crap to Sam's place along with the others. I wonder what they tell their parents.

"Whose dirt bike are we fixing up today?" I asked as I settled down onto the ground. Between the grass and moss, I felt like I was sitting on nature's carpet. Very comfy.

"Just one that I saved from the junk yard and then we will test out that one," he said pointing at a rusty dirt bike with a red flame design.

"Is there going to be enough room for both you and me?" I asked.

"Should be with you sitting on my lap," he shrugged his shoulders continuing to work on the other dirt bike. Unlike with Jacob, I didn't pretend like I was helping. We just talked.

I learned that Embry lived or use to live with his Mom. He doesn't know who his Dad is, but since he shifted into a werewolf one of the pack leaders must be his father which means that he has a half brother in the pack. It could be Jacob, Quil, or Sam.

Is it weird that two brothers imprinted on me? They kind of all act like brothers.

Sure enough after he was done working on the dirt bike, we rode the other. It was fun but scary. He went as fast as he could go and would take spontaneous sharp turns. Even though I was in a constant state of fear or maybe because of it, I found myself laughing.

Quil enjoys surfing. Since the water is never warm for too long in Forks, he has to wear a wet suit in order to surf. After teaching me what to do before getting into the water, we finally swam a little ways away from shore.

I was wearing one of his old wet suits that he wore when he was younger, a child. It was big, but it worked. I also borrowed one of his favorite surf boards that's white with a little lime green stripe on it.

"Be careful," Quil told me.

"I will, but Quil I am scared," I said.

He placed what was suppose to be a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't be. I got you. I won't let anything happen to you," he said.

When we weren't surfing, we were lying on the beach conversing. He wanted to know everything about me and I wanted to know everything about him. I learned that he was a ladies man, but since meeting me he didn't notice another girl, didn't care enough to look. He said that he still loved to party and promised to take me to one.

"But I can't drink alcohol while I'm pregnant," I pointed out.

"You don't need a drink to have a good time. You'll be hanging out with the coolest guy around," he said.

"Who?" I joked.

The guys take turns patrolling the pack lands, their are protectors of the Quileute lands, so its their job, but Sam takes it to another crazy level. He patrols a lot, ten times more than any of the other guys. I think after Victoria and the evil minions she brought with her, that shook him up a bit, so he is always on guard.

I don't think that man even has a hobby. I've noticed that the longer that I stay at his house, the less he patrols. I think he enjoys hanging out with me more than his duty to the pack.

It turns out that Sam loves to cook, so we cook dinner and breakfast together every night. He even makes food for us to bring to school and pack. He is graduated from high school.

"So how do you get your money?" I asked while I stirred a pot of mashed potato's. He was seasoning the steaks that he planned on grilling outside.

"Subtle much?" he said sarcastically.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't have to tell me."

"Well, its mostly old money and money that the other pack members contribute to the Alpha," he explained.

"So everybody works in the pack except for you and they give a percentage of your salary to you?" I said needing clarification.

"I know it sounds crazy and unfair, but being Alpha is a full time job. I can't have a desk job and miss several days of work because I'm dealing with Victoria or the newborns or worse become so distracted that my pack becomes threatened and I'm not there to help," he rants.

"No, no I understand," I agreed, "so what will the others do?"

"Jake and Quil will most likely become mechanics. And you will have to ask the others yourself," he replied.

Being with the guys was great. Our relationship began to progress. Even though we weren't kissing or anything like that, probably because they wanted to give me space to deal with my issues, we flirted a lot. There was hand holding and big long bear hugs. We blew kisses to each other goodnight.

Still, it didn't make me miss Paul any less. It actually made it worse. Paul was the first boy I ever fell in love with, the father of my child and he wasn't here to see how happy I was. When I look back at these precious memories, I don't want his absence to taint them.

Other than morning sickness, school, the boys, and missing Paul I have been having strange nightmares at night. One second, I'm standing in the woods embracing Paul and the next a silver wolf, different from Seth's because of its round face springs tearing us apart.

Then the scene changes. We're still in the woods, but this time Paul is embracing another much more prettier girl and I'm the wolf. I hope this isn't a sign of things to come.

I thought that when you were sad, you were suppose to have happy dreams, but that wasn't the case.

Afterwards, I am always left with this sick, hopeless feeling in my gut. I know that I made a mistake, but I wish that Paul would forgive me. I need him or its like none of this matters. Before I met him, I didn't have many friends. It was always Bella this and Bella that. I was living a lifeless life. Then I met him and after only a few short weeks I realized that God hadn't forgotten about me. I was alive after all. Now, I feel like sleeping beauty waiting for her true love's kiss to break the curse and wake her up.

A/N- Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think. Did you like it? :) Did you not like it? :(


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A/N- I'm having so much fun with this! Thanks guys for continuing to read my story! It makes it possible for me to continue writing this story because I know I'm not just doing it for myself. So please keep it up. I love to hear what you guys have to say. You guys are my fav, so please fav and follow this story and thank you, thank you, thank you!

 **Leah's POV**

After leaving Carlisle's I head to the nearest hotel in forks and sleep. I'm exhausted. I haven't been this tired since before I shifted. It seems like ever since I shifted into a wolf, I've had more energy, but not tonight

Ah, well, it is very late.

Carlisle and I agreed that in a few days time, we would go through with my plan, but on the day when I was suppose to executing it, I was sick. I know what you are thinking. Werewolves don't get sick!

But I was so sick I was practically hugging the toilet and wiping vomit off my mouth. Gross. Did I eat something bad?

I messaged on my phone that I wasn't feeling up to do anything today, much less kill the particular swan and her unborn child who ruined my life and took the man of my dreams and love of my life away from me. But as soon as I get better, I promise you this, there will be blood.

A week and a half passed since Carlisle and I hooked up, and I still wasn't feeling any better. I felt worse. I was more nauseous than usual; I couldn't keep anything down. I was also hot, sweaty, and very fatigued. Something was wrong. Is this karma biting me on the ass?

I called Carlisle and told him what was wrong. He rushed to the hotel where I was staying at right away to check up on me.

"Hello, Leah," he said, polite as every as he carried a little black medical bag with him. Even though I was as sick as a dog, I still appreciated my current company. I had to stop myself from licking my lips.

God, Carlisle was extremely sexy.

I was instantly wet upon his arrival.

Carlisle was tall and lean with a thick head of beautiful white blond hair and compassionate golden eyes. He was everything I was not. I could even get past the stink that naturally exudes from a blood sucking demon.

"Carlisle," I moaned hating how I sounded like a wuss. What happened to kick ass Leah who hunts down the people who wronged her? The one who wasn't going to simply stand by while somebody steals Sam away from her.

Carlisle hugged me before examining me (not in the way you are thinking, strictly clinical), before telling me what was wrong.

"It seems to me like you have a cold-" Carlisle began to say before I whined at the sudden onslaught of pain.

"Ow," I said clutching my stomach. It felt like I had the stomach ache resulting from a the worst flu and my spin was split in two.

"Leah, Leah what is it?" Carlisle was in a panic. He gently placed a hand on top of my hands that were clutched against my abdomen.

"I don't know," I began to cry.

Mortified, I touched a tear that had been fast tracking its way down my face. No, no, no. I was no cry baby. I tried to suck it up, but I couldn't.

Carlisle then started asking me lots of questions. When did this symptoms first appear? After you fucked me. When was your last menstrual cycle?

"Ummm...I don't know," I said before my eyes widened, "Its late!"

"This happens to women all the time," Carlisle tried to reassure me, but ultimately failed. I've never had a late period. Never.

Also, ever since the first time I've shifted into a wolf, I have NEVER gotten sick, but I've thrown up at least a dozen times this week.

So I was the first one to state the obvious.

"Carlisle, I'm pregnant," I stated, surprised at how calm I sounded. You may disagree with some of my choices in life, but I'm sure there's something that we can all agree on. I am not emotionally or mentally ready to be a mother.

He was a little uncomfortable, maybe even a little sad. Why? Him of all people should be glad. The woman that he's in love with is carrying his child. Is he not ready for this?

"If I may ask...who is the father?" Carlisle was unable to meet my eyes.

I couldn't help it; I was bent over my knees laughing.

"You, dumbass! You are the father!" I said finding it hard to stop laughing.

He froze, a look of pure terror on his face. "Are you sure that you haven't been with anybody else?"

I was already shaking my head. "I haven't been with anybody else Carlisle since we first locked lips," I didn't mean to sound romantic, but it was the truth. And how was I able to change the atmosphere so quickly? Make it warm, awkward, and romantic when I feel and look like absolute crap.

My normal olive skin was dull and gray. I haven't shampooed my hair in days and I'm pretty sure I have puke breath. But still, Mr. Cullen couldn't help but look down at my lips. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, but he caught himself.

"Well just to be sure, I think we should go grab a pregnancy test," Carlisle said, "and maybe get you some new clothes."

"New clothes would be nice," I admitted. It was weird wearing his ex wife's clothing. She's a little wider than me, but several inches shorter.

"Let me know if you are in any pain," Carlisle said.

"Me? In pain?" I scoffed walking out the door. "I'm a fucking werewolf for crying out loud!"


	20. Author's Note

A/N- I was reading over my story from chapter one and I realized something. I don't know if I mentioned this in the story, but Clara is short for Clarice, so they may call her Clara, Clarice, or Annabelle. I'm sorry. I know that its confusing. I'm learning from this. Hopefully, one day, I'll become a better writer.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

 _Authors Note: Over 16,000 views! WOW! Did not expect that at ALL! I feel like I should celebrate, so here's another chapter after a long wait. So sorry, I just needed a break after school to clear my head and get some more ideas. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to do so._

Leah's POV

"I'm pregnant!" I waved the pregnancy stick in the air for Carlisle to see. We were at my hotel.

Gently taking it from me, he frowned. "I'm so sorry, Leah," he said making me confused. It takes two to tango, but really how did I feel about becoming a mother? My own mother, Sue Clearwater was smart and funny, but not very nurturing.

How would the other Cullens take the news? Would the father be there for me because I am not very financially stable at the moment.

As if reading the expression on my face Carlisle answered all of my questions and left me with others. "I will be here for you no matter what you decide," he said.

That's when it dawned on me.

He was scared that I would get sick and die like Bella had. After life as a vampire, Jesus Christ. But I couldn't turn into a vampire. Their venom was poisonous to us. Not like I would want to be a vampire. Not in a million years, and plus, I was a thousand times stronger than Bella.

"You want me to get rid of our baby," I said walking to him until there was no space between us pointing at him accusingly.

"I think it would be best. The baby isn't healthy for you to carry," he said looking away from me, refusing to meet my eyes as he gazed out the window. How could he stare at me when he was thinking about his wife? He couldn't.

"Don't act like you are concerned about my health. We both know that I am strong enough to do this. You just don't want Esme finding out," I stormed away to the other side of the room.

"How do you know if you would be strong enough to carry this baby? I can't save you like I did the others," he said.

"I wouldn't want to be a filthy blood sucker anyway!" I exclaimed.

"So you want to keep this baby?" he asked.

I bit my lip wondering what I really wanted.

Sam. I had only ever really wanted him. Maybe if I acted sorry and like I had changed, he'd forgive me.

But he said never to come back. What I did was unforgivable.

However, he would never kill a pregnant woman. Right?

Sam's POV

It was late one night as I ran patrol in wolf form. I had been doing it more frequently after meeting my imprint and finding out that she was pregnant. I wanted to keep her safe and protected when I caught a familiar sent that made the fur on the back of my neck stand on end and a growl escape my mouth.

There standing only a few feet away in human form was Leah Clearwater, my ex who had once been the love of my life. Now, I couldn't see why. She didn't hold a candle to the inferno that Clarice ignites inside of me without even knowing it.

She looked smaller, skinnier, paler, but there was something off about her scent besides the fact that she shouldn't be here.

I need to follow and honor my word for my familiar. Growling and hissing, I tense preparing to spring into action.

I will kill her and the small, monstrous side of myself that I try to keep hidden will enjoy the taste of her blood on my lips. Victory.

"Wait," she said lifting a hand off as if to ward off my attack.

I bark at her and slowly begin to stalk forward, in her direction. She slowly steps back. A breeze ruffled her almost boy short dark hair and I get the faintest whiff of a bitterly sweet vampire smell and werewolf smell combined.

What the hell? I tilt my head at her. It can't be.

"I'm pregnant, Sam," she said smiling widely as if she knew she had won a silent battle. One that I had assumed was already over. "And I have nobody, but you to help me and take me in."

Over my dead body.

Clarice's POV

I had completely forgotten about Leah and I almost felt guilty. Before Sam made it clear that we were soulmates and he didn't possess any feelings for her, I had practically jumped on him.

Paul was still gone and now she was staying here at Sam's. I didn't know how to feel about that.

Sam didn't seem like he liked the idea too much either, but she was pregnant and alone from what I understand.

Even though I'm not alone in this, Leah and I still have a little in common. Would she like to be friends with the girl who's now with her ex fiancé?

Probably not judging by the scowl she shoots my way at the dinner table.

Oh well. It is what it is and it will be what it will be.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

 _Author's Note- Lemme point out the obvious. I am going to shock you guys with this news. I do not own Twilight. I know. I know. Very shocking. You can close your mouths now. Lol, I can be such a dork._

 _Anyway shout out to the people who reviewed my story yesterday. You guys are awesome and your words motivated me to write today. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, fav, or followed my story._

Leah's POV

 _I want to kill her._ I thought as I sat far away from Clarice at the table with Sam's pack. I'm not included in the latter anymore. She took my man away from me, my family, everything.

Nobody was happy to see me here, not even Seth. He must've heard from the others what I had tried to do.

Happy go luck, make peace with the blood suckers Seth was mad at me. I guess I also made peace in my own way with at least one of the vampires.

I wondered what his problem was. He was looking at Clarice with the same expression on his face as the others when they gazed longingly and adoringly at her.

Like Clarice owned the fucking sky, moon, sun, stars, and universe. His universe.

At least I was sitting next to Sam. Clarice doesn't seem too happy about it judging by the way she kept looking over here with a frown on her face.

Maybe Sam has forgiven me or maybe he wanted to keep his enemy closer, so that if I acted up he could personally rip my throat out.

He wouldn't. Not with the baby in my stomach. Queue evil smirk.

Tonight for dinner we were having steak and scalloped potatoes. I was crazy about the potatoes, but the steak was delicious, especially the more rare, bloodier pieces. The potatoes made me want to throw up.

"So Leah what made you want to come here tonight besides wanting your ass served to you?" Jared asked.

God, that boy could be as sarcastic as Jake sometimes! Annoying.

"What he really wants to know is whose the father?" Jake asked.

"The child will need a parent after we kill your ass," Jared said.

Clarice looked around from one boy to the next confused. Wait, she didn't know what had happened where I got in trouble trying to kill her and was forced to leave. Alpha's orders.

How did she sleep through me attacking in wolf form and the others trying to kill me? I guess the boys found Princess Pea Head.

I growled at all of them.

"Hey, Leah, stop it!" Sam barked. "Or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands."

"And yeah what are you going to do about it Sam? Break Quileute pack law to save your ex girlfriend. You are doing Clarice a big disgrace," Jacob snapped at him.

Clarice's eyes widened and she began to shake. Pathetic.

"Hey, nobody is killing my sister!" Seth push his chair back and stood up. I felt a little bit hopeful. Maybe he wasn't as mad at me as I thought.

"You are going to choose your sister over your imprint after what she's done?" Jake rose out of his chair.

"What did she do?" Clarice asked at the same time I screamed, "She imprinted on you too, Seth?"

"She tried to kill you while you were unconscious after fainting," Embry explained to her.

"I did imprint on Clarice and for the first time, I finally feel like a man and the luckiest man in the world," Seth told me.

Clarice was shocked. She stared at me, her eyes moist before she got up ignoring the protests from the others and quietly exited the room. She's so weak. She was about to cry in front of her enemy, me.

The others start to follow behind them, but Sam only sends one of them to her, Seth and told the others that she might need some space and may become overwhelmed if they all surround her.

"So you didn't tell your girlfriend about me?" I continued eating my steak, "I have a feeling somebody will be sleeping in the dog house tonight."

"Yeah, you if you don't stop," Quil said.

"She is probably so mad at you," I said chewing on a piece of steak, "the girl who tried to kill her which she just found out right now, is staying under the same roof. Not to mention you and I, Sam."

"There is no you and I," Sam protested.

"There use to be and that's enough to make her uneasy," I said, "and Paul's absence sure doesn't help."

"Sam, she has to go," Jake said.

"You know I can't do that," Sam said to him.

"It would really made him look like a big dick if he kicked out his pregnant ex girl when she has no place to go," I added. God, I don't know why I like to stir the pot.

"Have you tried contacting the father?" Embry asked with his jaw clenched.

"Who is the father anyway?" Jacob asked.

"The baby smells like a blood sucker," Jared exclaimed.

"You don't think that it could be half vampire," Quil pondered.

They all looked to me in question. "Who the father is, is my business," I said.

"The Cullens are the only vampires around that we know of," Embry realized.

"Right now, I think we should call it a night. Whoever the father is, is her story to tell," Sam said.

"She doesn't deserve to keep her secrets after what she did to Clarice! And aren't you the slightest bit curious about who the father could be?" Jacob began to raise his voice.

Sam ignored him. "I think its time to call it a night. Alphas orders," he said before addressing me directly, "Leah when you are done eating there are blankets and a pillow on the couch. You can crash there for the night."

"The couch. I think you can do better than that. We use to share your bed," I said.

Clarice's POV

After I stormed out of the room with Seth following behind me, I headed towards my bedroom which use to be the guest bedroom. Inside there was a queen sized bed with a pink comforter I had picked out, a white dresser with a oval shaped mirror attached to it which I picked out a several days ago with almost all of my clothes in it, wooden shelves attached to the wall which Sam had put in with all of my books neatly arranged, and a walk in closet with more clothes inside. Also, Jared had helped me paint the walls a sky blue before he added a beach scene. I never knew that he was so artistic. The waves, sand, and the beautiful girl in the picture whose suppose to be me look so real, so good.

I feel safe here, but at the same time not really. Sam allowed his ex girlfriend who tried to kill me, something he never told me about, into the house.

But when Seth asked me if I was okay once we both sat down on my bed the first words out of my mouth were, "Paul still isn't back yet."

"He loves you. He'll be back," Seth said. I looked into his innocent brown eyes and believed him, but at the same time, they had all withheld the truth from me. It would be hard to believe anything they said from now on.

"I know she's your sister, but Sam let her into the house after she tried to kill me," I continued.

"I know," he sighed, "My sister can be a real pain in the ass."

"This whole imprinting thing wasn't what I thought it was going to be. I feel so close to you guys, but at the same time so far away," I said.

"Anytime you need me I'll be here," he pecked me on the cheek. Even when he pulled away, my cheek was warm.

He had been here since I moved in with Paul. I had gotten to know him so well. How he looked up to Jacob. He's also like a friendly golden retriever and he loved to read comic books. He wanted to see the new Thor movie coming back and I couldn't wait too either. One name. Chris Hemsworth. So hot, I can't believe he is in his thirties. Gross. But I have the only guys for me minus one who was not here right now.

"I'm sorry about your sister," I said.

"Don't be. If it were up to me, she wouldn't be here after what she tried to do to you," he said.

Then he kissed me on the lips. He pushed me back onto the bed until my head lightly hit my pillow.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and then we began to kiss again. We didn't stop until I had fallen asleep. Honestly, it was the best way to fall asleep. Who knew boyish, innocent, and friendly Seth had so much game.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

 _Authors Note- I do not own the twilight series, just this plot and any OC's. I love how some people have started speaking up more. I love all the predictions, support, and nice comments. Thank you!_

Clarice's POV

I couldn't take it any longer. I decided to call Paul. Maybe he hasn't come back because he feels like he can't. We did kind of kick him out.

It went straight to voicemail, so I decided to leave a message. "Hey, Paul its me." I stopped and took a deep breath. Why did I suddenly feel like crying? I had just started talking for goodness sakes. I cleared my throat. Great, now he was going to know that I was choking on tears. "You can come home anytime, to Sam's." I continued. "I need you." That wasn't good enough. "The baby needs you. I don't want it to be raised without a father." I closed my eyes and pressed a hand to my forehead, stressed. I felt like a huge weight mostly guilt, but not all rested on my shoulders after he left. "Anyways, I miss you and I'm sorry about how I've hurt you. I would never consider getting rid of our child, never again. Also, it was wrong to try to do it behind your back. Bye, I love you so much."

Then I hung up.

Jesus Christ that was a long message, I thought to myself as I laid back down on my bed. It was early in the morning, maybe seven thirty. It was hard to sleep in when I woke up with morning sickness. Ugh.

It was a Saturday, so no school. I decided to call to make an ultrasound appointment. It would be in the next few weeks. They would be able to predict my due date even though the math should be easy. The first time Paul and I ever decided to have sex was when the baby was conceived.

Then I went downstairs to get me something to eat. I was hungry, but I didn't want to upset my stomach any further so I decided just to have yogurt. Yogurt is good for you when you are pregnant because of the bacteria in it.

"What are you doing up so early, early bird?" a familiar voice asked.

"I forgot that you were here," I said to Leah who sat at the dining room table also eating a strawberry yogurt.

"Well, this sorta use to be my house until you arrived," she said before eying my yogurt, "that the only thing you can eat in the morning too?"

"Damn children," I said, but with a smile on my face. Honestly, I couldn't wait to become a mom. The timing felt right to me and I was excited. I knew that I would be even happier if Paul was here. He was like a shadow on a sunny day. It was mostly bright outside if you ignored all of the surrounding darkness.

She smiled, but then it turned into a grimace.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly concerned and thinking that her sour face had something to do with her baby.

"I'd be better if you weren't here," she said and I flinched. She resumed eating, unaffected. I threw the rest of my yogurt away and put the spoon in the sink.

"Good morning, Princess Belle!" a cheery voice exclaimed. Seth slid an arm around my shoulders from behind me and kissed me loudly on the cheek.

"Go get a room," Leah said bitterly.

"We already did last night, sister," Seth said sarcastically. Here was the woman who had tried to kill me. I don't know how. And here was also the boy I could see myself loving one day.

He was mine.

She was my enemy.

But they were siblings and I didn't want them to fight because of me. It made me feel guilty. I've already taken so much from them and given little in return. Shit, I was partly responsible in Leah's hatred of me. It doesn't mean it was my fault, but I just hate to split up a family. I won't do it. No matter how much her presence in this house killed me.

All day long I spent with all of my boys except one while trying to avoid a she wolf.

Paul never called me back.

But he did show up around three o'clock in the afternoon with more than a dozen roses. Can he even afford that?

"Its about time you showed up!" exclaimed Seth with a huge grin on his face while he patted Paul on the back.

None of the guys seemed mad at him. I think they knew it was about time. Some of the weight lifted off my shoulders, but I felt like I would have a hard time trusting him in the future.

Paul walked straight up to me. "Hey, babe," he said looking at me a little uncertain. "I got your message and I'm sorry."

"When you found out I thought about getting rid of the baby, you had a right to be upset," the others looked at me disappointed that I brought this up now. I thought they were all on my side.

He looked down. "I was pretty angry."

"But then when I told you that I wanted to keep the baby and felt crazy for wanting anything different, you left. You rid yourself from our lives," I said.

"I was only gone a couple of weeks," he looked back up at me confused. This wasn't what he was expecting.

I nodded at the bouquet of roses in his hands.

Noticing my glance, he perked up. Smiling, he held them out for me to take. "Here, these are for you," he said.

"Its going to take a little more than goddamn roses to make up for what you did," I said and not bothering to take the flowers, I stormed back inside.

Leah looked up at me from the couch. I knew with her werewolf hearing she had heard everything.

She smiled at me briefly before turning back towards the television.

What a strange day it has been, I thought to myself while I headed upstairs to my room.

Paul came home and I made Leah smile. Did she approve of me standing up for myself to Paul or did she just like the fact that my life was almost as miserable as her own?

Resting on my bed, I turned on the television. This morning when I left the message I thought that I would be able to forgive him easily, but I can't. I wanted to know how it was so easy for him to leave me and stay away, when I spent every second of my time without him, wishing that I was with him.

 **Paul's POV**

After everybody pretty much kicked me out, for the past couple of weeks I've been in my wolf form. I knew that I would have to come back eventually and face my reality, but until then I just wanted a break. I just wanted to run.

A break from what? You may wonder and you are right. Annabelle was the one whose going through the greatest change both mentally and physically. A baby was growing inside of her and stating the obvious like I usually do, she was going to be a mother. But I am going to be a Dad and she thought about taking that away from me. The pain was hard to describe.

It wasn't until a few days ago that I shifted back into my human form. I couldn't take being away from Annabelle any longer. Even though we still have much to learn about each other, I know that she was mine and I am hers. Whenever, we are apart my heart becomes tense, my stomach is tied into knots, and my hands shake.

Then I got her phone call and felt like a complete asshole, but she forgave me, and as selfish as it was, I was just going to come back and pull her into my arms, and pretend like none of this happened.

But she didn't let me do that. She hasn't forgiven me yet, but she will because I will try harder to be a better Dad to be and boyfriend or soulmate or whatever.

It was what she needed, and I wish I knew how to give it to her, but I am a fool whose in love with a princess. It will take a while for her to forgive me.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 _Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I didn't know what to write. I hope you like it, and thanks for all of the positive comments so far. :)_

Clarice's POV

Since Paul has been gone, my relationship with the other guys changed. Sure, we never kissed or anything, but when I wasn't at school we pretty much did everything together. Even though I wanted a physical relationship with them before the baby came, I knew that fixing my relationship with Paul was more important; I would put that first before dealing with anything else because when I was a little girl, I always pictured having a happy family of my own. A man who loved me and a cheerful kid I could love and spoil rotten. But if I wanted that I had to work for it.

An hour after Paul came back, I finally felt well enough to approach him without giving him the cold shoulder. When I stepped outside of my bedroom, I almost had a mini panic attack.

Paul was waiting on the other side, sulking. As he saw me, he shot up onto his feet.

"Hey, Annabelle," he said, running his hands through his hair nervously. I missed him calling me Annabelle.

I didn't know what to say, but I never did. My thoughts consisted of images and anything I said dulled them. Instead, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck while I could hear the laughter now. I knew that I said that it would take a lot for him to make up for what he did (and it still would), but that doesn't mean that I should distance myself from him at the same time, punishing the both of us.

I'm a marshmallow. I know. But hopefully I won't be a lonely marshmallow.

He hugged me back.

"Hey, its okay," he comforted me in a warm, husky tone.

I didn't know until he held me that I was shaking. The feeling of abandonment I had felt ever since he left vanished, but it was replaced with a shaky feeling in my gut like my foundation was cracking and there was only so much more of this that I could take.

My Dad kicking me out.

Paul leaving me.

It was a lot of weight on my shoulders, a lot to take in.

I only hoped that by taking a leap when it came to forgiving Paul wouldn't break me in the process. Even though I knew deep down that besides the imprinting thing that only allowed him to do what was right for me, he genuinely cared about me and if he knew how I would react to him leaving, he never would've left in the first place.

"I'm sorry," I said, wondering why the words came out of my mouth.

He rested his face on the nape of my neck. "No you are not. I am," he said.

"You better be," I said making him laugh, but it was dark laughter like he didn't truly find this all funny. His absence from me caused him physical pain, but if it hurt him this bad, how could he stay away for so long?

"I didn't want to leave you, but I was so angry at you for even considering getting rid of the baby," he admitted, "I was afraid that I would hurt you."

I voiced out loud what we were both thinking even though I didn't really have to say it. We were so in tuned to each other.

"You never could hurt me."

"I'd die before I would let it happen," he said, squeezing me tighter.

"Don't talk about your death like that," I gently smacked him on the shoulder, playfully, "I can't live without you."

We were sharing such a sweet moment after the rocky bump in our relationship. It was like I was able to breathe for the first time in a long time. So when I heard Paul start to growl, I was shocked and I immediately knew that something bad was about to happen.

But before I could figure out what it was, I heard Leah say, "Let's see if he can live without you."

I saw Paul fall to the ground and I saw her face twisted up into an evil yet sultry smile before she hit me and everything went black.

 **Leah's POV**

Don't be so surprised. I've wanted to kill her for a while now and even though we may have shared a moment after she told Paul after, when she reconciled with him it made me realize that besides Carlisle I was alone. She took Sam and my pack away from me.

And even though Carlisle was still willing to turn Clarice into a vampire for me, he wasn't exactly on my side. He was only going along with this because he loved me, and he knew that if he didn't turn Clarice into a vampire, I would truly kill her.

"What are you going to do to me? Where am I?" Clarice groaned while she woke up tied to a chair in my hotel room. She blinked. "Carlisle, what are you doing here?"

"Don't mind him," I told her, unable to meet her eyes. "He'll be gone before you know it. Carlisle, bite her now."

Clarice's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of her restraints but was unable to do so.

"What a weak, weak human," I taunted her, resting a hand on my stomach.

"Leah, please don't do this. From one mother to another, I beg you not to do this," she said.

"Carlisle, now," I said.

He hissed, flashing his fangs as he leaned towards Clarice's neck. She was now screaming.

"Help, please help! Anybody!" Clarice shouted. "You know that Esme won't approve of this."

"If you tell her, I'll snap your neck," I threatened. I may not be stronger than a newborn vampire, but Carlisle would hold her down for me. He has already gone this far after all.

Carlisle's fangs hadn't even broken the skin yet when the strangest thing happened.

It was like something in my stomach was pulling me towards Clarice and Carlisle against my better judgement and suddenly I was pulling Carisle off of her even though that was the last thing that I wanted. What was wrong with me? Was a new set of morals another side effect of pregnancy?


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _Author's Note- It has been too long since I updated last. I didn't know what to write, but now I think that I know what I want to do. I want to focus on Clarice's relationship with the other guys. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and remember to review, fav, and follow my story! Thanks._

 **Clarice's POV**

One second, Carlisle was leaning towards me with his fangs in my direction as I screamed and closed my eyes, and the next second, I opened my eyes only to see Carlisle flying in the air as if someone had pulled him off of me. I looked around expecting to see one of my mates who must have saved me, but it was only Carlisle and I and a very angry Leah.

Carlisle paused, obviously not knowing what was going on. He stepped towards my direction as if to try to bite me again, but stopped in his tracks when Leah growled at him. "Get away from her!" she screamed. "You will not hurt her."

Okay, seriously, what was going on? I was still tied in my chair as I struggled to get out of my restraints, but it was no use. No matter how hard I tried, I still remained tied up in the chair and stuck here with a couple of the craziest people I had ever met.

Carlisle put his hands up, surrendering. "I won't hurt her," he told Leah.

"Good," she said, nodding towards him before turning towards me. "You can go now," she said in a monotone voice. "Go before I change my mind about you."

"I wish that I could," I said. "But I am kind of tied up here."

"Untie her," Leah told Carlisle as she walked towards the door. "I'm leaving. These pregnancy cravings are getting to me, and there's nothing that I want more right now than a donut."

I could relate, and as confused as I was, I was just thankful that she didn't go through with her crazy ass plan to kill me. I got to go back to my boys today. They would know what to do about this, and they would protect me.

 _Just like Paul protected you when Leah kidnapped you?_ I shuddered, shaking off the thought. We were just distracted, but this wouldn't happen again. For some reason, Leah had a change of heart, and I for one was going to take advantage of it.

Carlisle did what he was told and released me.

I couldn't stand to look at him. Why was he helping out Leah? Did Esme know about this? Something else was going on between Leah and Carlisle. She wouldn't approve of this. I could also see that Carlisle cared for Leah.

All of a sudden, realization struck as I walked out of the hotel room and down to the parking lot. What if Carlisle was the father of Leah's unborn child? She had never informed us about who the father was before, and male vampires can father children which were proven in Bella and Edward's case.

Would the baby kill Leah or was her werewolf nature enough to keep her safe? Did I care? Of course, I did. Even though Leah had never made the best decisions, I could relate. After Sam and the rest of the pack imprinted on me, she felt angry and vulnerable and lashed out. Even though it didn't give her an excuse for what she had done or tried to do, it was understandable. Also, I didn't want her child to grow up without a mother.

Leah had to survive this, and she had to physically make it through this, and she had to get her mental health under control for her child. She couldn't come up with revenge plans while she had a kid to take care of. One day if she decided to mess with somebody else because they did something that she didn't like, that person may not be as understanding and she may bring her child into the middle of it.

Wait, back up, I thought to myself. Make it home first before you have these deep thoughts.

I located the main entrance of the hotel and headed to the lobby. I asked the woman at the reception desk if they had a phone, and she smiled handing me an old phone with a long chord. I smiled and thanked her, and punched in Paul's phone number which I knew by heart and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, who is this?" he answered. I was so relieved to hear his voice.

"Oh, thank God!" I said and was surprised when I started sobbing hysterically.

"Clarice!" he said also sounding relieved but grew concerned when he heard me crying. "Where are you? What's wrong? Are you okay? Don't worry, we are on our way to you. Just tell me where you are, baby."

I reassured him that I felt fine, and then I asked the receptionist for the address once I had calmed down and repeated it to Paul. She looked concerned about how upset I was, but she didn't make a comment.

"We are on our way there now," he said. "We will be there in five minutes. Seth and I have been in the car driving around Forks looking for you while the others were trying to track you down in wolf form. How did you get away?"

"I didn't," I said, taking a deep breath. "Leah let me go. I'll tell you everything once you get here. Get here soon. I need you and I miss you."

"We are getting there as fast as we can baby," he said. "I am driving over one hundred miles per hour."

"Don't get pulled over by a cop," I told him.

I could practically picture his tight-lipped smile. "Fuck 'em," he said. "I dare anybody to try to distract me right now."

 _Jesus. What would they do without me?_

"Oh and Seth says hi," Paul said. "He wants to talk to you, but I won't let him. I need to hear your voice right now. He also says that he is going to murder his sister after she took you. Yeah, get in line, buddy."

"You can't hurt her," I said, quietly as I walked away so that the receptionist wouldn't overhear our disturbing conversation. "She's pregnant."

"We'll wait until she has the baby to kill her," he said. "Its a rule: once you threaten or try to harm an imprint, we have the right to end that person's life."

I shuddered at his harsh words. "We will talk about it later," I said.

As Paul and Seth pulled up in Paul's car, I was so relieved that I ran out to them with a squeal. I jumped into the arms of the first guy I saw. Paul chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pressing me against his chest.

"I'm so glad that you are okay, baby," he said to me as he nuzzled my hair. "I will never let that happen again even if I have to constantly be in wolf form and guard you 24 7."

"My own guard dog," I said, laughing.

"Hey, I want a turn," Seth said, pouting as he stood next to us. "I missed you too."

Paul reluctantly let me go, so that I could hug Seth. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rocked us back and forth as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry about my crazy sister," he said. "If your mad at me which you have every right to be just remember that we can't choose who we are related to."

I shook my head. "I don't blame you for this, Seth," I said. "It wasn't your fault."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm still sorry."

After we each had enough time together, Seth agreed that he would shift into a wolf in the woods and alert the others that they had found me. Paul held my hand tightly in his own as he drove home. It was like he wanted to reassure himself that I was fine. He asked me to tell him what happened, and I told him everything besides how Carlisle tried to hurt me. He would only grow angrier at Leah, and I wanted to try to save a life today.

I smiled as I heard the sound of a whole pack of wolves howling. Off to the side of the road, my mates ( in their wolf form) ran alongside our car, remaining hidden from sight behind the trees. But they wanted to let me know that they were there.

"Clarice," Paul said, momentarily taking his eyes off of the road to look at me.

"Yeah," I said, letting him know that I was listening.

"I am all in this time," he said. "I am not going anywhere, and I am not going to stand back as a pyschopath tries to take you from me again."

"You can't hurt Leah," I said with a sigh. "No matter what Seth says, she is his sister. Deep down, she is also part of the pack. She always has been and always will be. She needs us now that she is going to be a mother."

Paul ripped his hand out of my own with a growl. "How can you say that after what she did to you? She is not part of this pack, and she broke the most important pack rule. She must be punished."

"Well then, let's make a new rule," I said. "She showed us mercy today. She is capable of help one baby step at a time."

I decided not to tell him or the others what I suspected about Carlisle and Leah's relationship. They had a right to know, but it wasn't my business to tell. Besides, it wouldn't help me save Leah. Even though she may not deserve it, I understood how she felt, and I really did believe that she could be saved.

Once upon a time, she had not been so bad. She was just a normal, teenage girl who was in love with Sam. She thought that her life was heading in one direction but it wasn't. I could understand that. The thought of losing any of the guys made me nervous and sad.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked as he gently grasped my arm. "You are shaking."

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"You know what I think?" he asked. I shook my head as he wound a strand of my hair around his pointer finger. "I think that you are the sweetest most beautiful girl in the whole world, and you wear your heart on your sleeve. None of us deserve you."

I giggled. I was pretty sure it was the other way around. I was lucky to have them.

When we got home to Sam's house, everybody was waiting for us. They all had the same, concerned expressions on their faces. I wanted to reassure them that I was okay, and I wanted to go back to the way things used to be except now Paul was here, and it wasn't suppose to be as depressing as it was.

I got out of the car, smiling as I held Paul's hand.

All of the guys came running towards me in human form, shirtless. They were all abnormally tall, but Jacob towered over them all. He was almost seven feet tall. He scanned me from head to toe, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Jake, really..." I said, placing a hand on his arm.

He gently grasped my shoulders before pulling me into a big bear hug. He swung me around in a circle with my feet off of the ground as I shrieked with laughter.

"My favorite sound," he said. "I'm so glad that you are here safe in my arms. I am never letting you ago. Apparently, these other guys don't know how to protect you."

"Leah is sneaky," I said. "It wasn't anybody's fault."

"Jake, let her go," Quil complained. "I want to show her a good time too."

Jacob reluctantly let me go, but not before he kissed me. I gasped, surprised as he pressed his lips against my own. It was our first kiss, and it was not an innocent one. It ignited a familiar feeling in my lower belly, and it made me crave more.

He finally pulled away with a smile. His eyes were still closed. "I've wanted to do that for a while now, but I didn't know if you wanted me to," he said.

"I want you too," I said, hoping that I didn't sound too crazy.

One of the other guys coughed, and we finally broke away. Jacob rolled his eyes. "I wish that I didn't have to share you with these losers, but I am glad that they make you happy," he said.

Quil held me next. He was usually super cheerful and easy going, but it wasn't hard to tell that when Leah kidnapped me, it had really shaken him up. His lip trembled and there were remnants of a fearful look in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he said.

"I didn't mean to," I said, softly.

"You are right," he said. "I'm never going to let you out of my sight. I can't let something like this happen again."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said.

He kissed me on my cheek. Maybe it was because we weren't ready yet or he thought that it would be too inappropriate after Jacob kissed me, but he didn't kiss me on my lips. It was okay. I wanted to get to know him more.

The other guys talked to me and held me. The last one who stepped forward was Sam. Honestly, I was surprised. One of the guys had told me not to long ago that he was the alpha of the pack even though Jacob was destined to be. Jake didn't want it. Still, shouldn't the alpha be the first one for to hold me or did it not work like that?

Sam held me in his arms like the others. I gasped when I saw the look on his face. "Sam, what is wrong?" I asked.

He looked so sad and defeated. It was like somebody had died.

"I thought that you were gone for good," he said, and then his voice cracked. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you, sweetheart, and I am so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," I repeated.

"Don't worry. You will never have to worry about Leah again. I will take care of her," he promised.

"I don't want you to hurt her, Sam," I said. "You loved her once."

He tensed up. "I thought that I loved her, but I never did," he said. "I never cared for her or loved her nearly as much as I love you. I can assure you that much."

"Sam," I said, not really knowing what else to say. "I love you too."

The rest of the day was uneventful. They guys took turns guarding the land in wolf form while Jared and Sam who were the closest of friends along with Jacob tried to track down Leah. I tried to make them promise me that they wouldn't hurt her if they found her, but they refused to make any promises

The other guys hovered over me while I read or took walks along the beach. They even followed me to the bathroom and stood right outside the door while I did my business. This was going to get old fast.

That night after dinner it was pretty clear who I would go to bed with. All of us needed one on one time together, but Sam the most. He was so stressed out.

So we went to his bedroom slightly early.

"Good night," Jared said with a smirk.

I was instantly suspicious at all of the guys goofy looks. What did they know?

Sam held my hand as we walked upstairs. Occasionally, he would squeeze it as if sensing that I was nervous.

When we got to his room, he shut the door. It made sense. Maybe he wanted privacy to talk about something.

Usually before Paul left, I spent the night with him, but after he left, I spent the night alone, so I didn't know what to expect.

Sam took a step forward and kissed me. It was the second time he kissed me since I jumped on him the first time and he made me come with his mouth. I moaned at the memory and he deepened the kiss.

Every time I kissed one of the guys so far, it was like blood was replaced with electricity running through my veins and there was this intense and desperate need to take things a step further. I had never felt more alive.

He continued to kiss me until he gently pushing me onto the bed. He was hovering over me on all fours. "We don't have to do this unless you want to," he said.

I finally understood. "I want you," I said.

He began to smile.

"Good," he said. "Because I want you too."

He ripped off all of my clothes as he continued to kiss me. I moan as I began to move my hips against his own. He groaned as I touched his strong chest and six pack. He took off his shirt so that I could continue.

I grasped his cock gently through his pants. He seemed to understand. He took off his pants until he was only wearing his black boxers. I grabbed his cock again. He gently touched my hands. "I want to take care of you first," he said. "I will always take care of you."

Then he began to lick and suck on my clit as he began to thrust one finger into my hole before adding another one. It wasn't long until I came with a scream. I grew embarrassed knowing that the others probably heard.

Sam was grinning like a mad man. He was so happy that he could make me come. I wanted to return the favor but he wouldn't let me.

"I want to come inside of you this time," he said.

He began to thrust up inside of me. My eyes widened because I wasn't prepared for his large size. He was big just like Paul. I bet all of my men were.

He started off slow before speeding up as we both grew more needy. Every now and then he would kiss me on my mouth or on my abdomen where I was carrying life. It was so sweet, and right before Sam was about to come, he fingered my clit.

I gasped as I experienced another orgasm, and he joined me afterwards. I loved the face he made when he came. He scrunched up his face and began to moan louder as his cock jerked, and theb I felt hot liquid enter my body.

"I love you so much," he said as he slipped out of me. He snuggled me from behind and we both fell asleep.

I didn't know that this terrible day could have such a happy ending but it did.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 _Thanks for all of the reviews! I know that its been a while since I updated, but I hope you like this chapter._

As I laid in bed, snuggling with Sam, I couldn't help but think about how yesterday was confusing as hell. Leah ordered Carlisle to kill me before ordering him to stop and letting me go. Sam confessed his love for me and then we made some love of our own.

I couldn't help but wonder about the future. Was Leah done with us now? How did the other guys feel about me? Sure, I was their imprint, but it was different when Paul and Sam admitted they had feelings for me. Nature or something like it was responsible for imprinting, but they fell in love with me all on their own. And I loved them too.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, waking up as he kissed me on the cheek. His eyes were half closed and he had this rare carefree smile on his face. How could he be so handsome first thing in the morning?

"Just how lucky I am," I said.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Sam said as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"I was thinking that I could take you out for breakfast this morning," he offered. "You are my imprint and my girlfriend and I think its about time that I took you out on a proper date."

"It took us having sex for you to say that," I said, teasing him as I got up out of bed. All of my clothes laid scattered around on the floor.

His cheeks turned pink. "Now, you are making me feel bad," he said. "I should talk to the other guys about how to treat a girl. We haven't been doing such a good job."

"I think that we have been busy with this pregnancy and Leah kidnapping me," I said. I began to walk around his room, trying to locate my clothes. When I found something, I put it on.

"That's no excuse," Sam said before he made a face. "I hope that you don't take this too personally, but I think that you should take a shower. We worked up quite a sweat last night."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but figured that he had a point.

He got up and kissed me on the mouth. I moaned as his lips danced with my own. This was a deep kiss, one that did funny things to my lower stomach. If a kiss could tell you who you were meant to spend the rest of your life with, this one did just that.

He parted momentarily and I couldn't help but whine.

He chuckled. "Maybe we should get a little more dirty before we wash off," he said.

Then my clothes ended up all over the place again.

After we showered and got dressed, Sam ended up taking Jared, Quil, and I to a little diner on the reservation. Yeah, you read that correctly. When Quil and Jared heard that we were going out to get us some breakfast, they said that they were starving and had to tag along.

The diner was called Luke's Diner after the owner, Clove Pickett's son. The only thing she loved more than cooking and running her own restaurant was her teenage son, Luke.

Outside, the diner looked like it needed a few repairs done, but the inside was homely. Sam, noticing the expression on my face, said, "Don't worry. She makes the best food. Trust me."

"I don't know about this place," Quil said quietly so that only we could hear. "I think that if we were trying to win our girl over, we could've taken her to a nicer place. This place is looking a little run down."

"They have the pancakes," Jared said with a smile as he looked over in my direction. "After we eat all of this food, we can swim it off in the pool."

"Of course you guys always find a way to monopolize her time," Quil said, shaking his head.

We were seated at a small brown booth. Sam sat next to me on one side and Quil and Jared on the other. "It feels like we are your children or something," Quil said.

I laughed.

"You guys didn't have to come," Sam said, raising his eyebrows. "This was supposed to be my date with my imprint."

"She's our imprint too," Jared protested.

"Stop fighting, boys," I said. "I want to have a nice breakfast."

"She talks to us like we are her children too," Quil said, laughing so hard that he was crying.

The waitress approached us then, asking us what we wanted to drink. She was pretty with curly blond hair and a nice, fit body. I couldn't help but notice how she was checking out my boys.

I couldn't help but glare at her. She looked over at me and smirked. Quil and Jared were too busy trying to decide what beverage they wanted to notice. Sam gripped my hand in his own.

"Don't pay any attention to her," Sam said in my ear. "We sure as hell aren't. There's only one girl for us."

That made me feel better. Now I only hoped that the waitress wouldn't spit in our food.

After breakfast, Quil, Jared, Sam, and I went to the beach. Jared shifted into his wolf form to mind link the others to tell them where we were. He had a thick brown coat and like his other packmates, his wolf was ridiculously huge.

The other guys joined us on the beach. It was sunny today which was nice. A lot of times, it was cold or rainy. The ocean water was still too cold for me to dip my feet in, but the other guys jumped in no problem. They ran warmer than humans.

The rest of the day we spent together along the coast. Sometimes we sat down around the shore and talked while some of the guys flirted with me by flinging sand in my hair or pinching my bed. We acted like regular teenagers and young adults. Other times, the guys raced up and down the shore. One of them would give me a piggy back ride while they raced the others. We kicked a ball back and forth until we grew hungry and had a late lunch. We had a picnic on the beach. A lot of the guys tried to feed me. Maybe it was some kind of wolf instinct they had to provide and take care of me.

It was such a lighthearted and carefree day. It was one of those good days that you never forget about.

It was then that I truly forgave Paul and stopped thinking about Leah and what her end game was. In the long run, none of that mattered. Paul left but he came back and now we were going to have a baby and I wanted to continue enjoying myself.

 **Leah's POV**

After I let Clarice go, I grew very sick. I was nauseous all day long and I had a lack of an appetite. Whenever I did manage to choke something down, I threw it back up again. Even though I knew that I was pregnant with a baby, sometimes it felt like I was pregnant with a bowling ball. My pregnancy bump used to be medium sized while I stayed at Sam's place and I had been able to hide it with the loose clothing I wore, but now it was huge.

The fetus was starting to break my bones and there were large, ugly bruises on my belly. They were purple and black and they were truly frightening. My arms and legs were thinning rapidly and my chest was sunken in.

"Carlisle, what is happening to me?" I asked, sobbing. It was early in the morning and we were staying in a different hotel room than the one we kidnapped and took Clarice to. I was afraid that her pack when come back and seek revenge but they hadn't so far.

He ran his hands through his white hair nervously. "The fetus is getting stronger. I know that you don't want to hear this, but it needs human blood. When Bella drank blood during the end of her pregnancy, it was good for her and the baby," he said.

I shook my head. "No, that's wrong. I won't be a bloodsucker like you."

Carlisle sighs as he walked towards the door. "If you change your mind, call me. I can bring you blood bags from the hospital," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing. I wobbled to the right and had to stop myself from falling over. I was pathetic, a weak werewolf.

"I have to go back," Carlisle said, looking down at the floor, unable to meet my eyes. "They will be expecting me."

"But I need you," I cried out as I stumbled towards him. "I'm sick and you want to go back to them?!"

"They are my family," he said, taking another step away from me.

"We are your family," I said, placing a hand on my lower abdomen. "And right now we are hurting and we need you!"

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Carlisle said and then he walked away.

Then he was gone. I sobbed as I fell back onto the bed.


End file.
